Sunshine and Buzzing
by BeeHideLover
Summary: Autumn Witwicky is Sam's younger sister. She always wondered if she were meant for something bigger. Then she and her brother bought their first cars. A yellow and black Camaro and a gold Lamborghini.
1. First Car

**So I'm starting a new story. It's been in my head for a few weeks now so I thought why not? So here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Have you ever wondered why? Why you're here, your purpose? Everyone wonders and asks themselves why at one point or another.

Who am I? Why am I here? What am I supposed to do?

The only downfall is not getting any answers. We all wondered why we were put on this planet. To find an alternative motive to life. That's kind of how I felt. I had this kind of void in me my whole life and I questioned it on a regular basis. I felt different from others like an outsider. And no not one of those loner kids who wear all black and think they need blood to survive or anything like that. A part of me told me I was meant for something else, something bigger.

Don't get me wrong I love my life and everyone in it. I just had a feeling that that void wasn't supposed to be empty forever.

" Mrs. Witwicky! " Mr. Hosney glowered.

" W-what? " My head shot up from leaning on my arm. A few students snickered.

" Would you mind paying attention for once? "

" Won't happen again. " I tried every time but it never worked out for me.

" Not the first time I've heard that. " He grumbled. Well it wasn't totally my fault. It was history class. I really was genuinely interested in history but only certain parts and this section wasn't one of them. It also didn't help that Mr. Hosney was a crap history teacher. He could teach fine but it didn't seem like he liked the subject very much.

" Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up. " Mr. Hosney announced. My brother leapt from his seat to the front.

" Sorry, I got a lot of stuff. " He tilted his backpack upside down and dumped his belongings on the front desk. Way to be organized bro.

" Watch this. " I heard Trent Demarco say to his girlfriend Mikaela Banes.

" Oh-kay. For my family genea- ah- " Sam didn't very far into his presentation before he got hit in the face with what I presumed was a spit ball courtesy of the head asshole of the school. The whole class laughed. I turned around to glare at Trent. He shot me what was supposed to be a charming look and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

" Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility. " The teacher tried to look stern and even pointed his finger at us but nobody ever took him seriously. I looked back at the asshole and he actually had the audacity to "look around" to see who hit Sam.

My brother turned back to the teacher and Mr. Hosney nodded him to begin.

" Okay. Um. " Sam clasped his hands together nervously. " So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf. " He unfolded a map of the Arctic Circle.

I tried listening to my brother's presentation but I practically knew it by heart. I did help him write it. The project was basic enough. All we had to do was pick a family member that did something interesting, important... as long as it wasn't stupid like James Carter's presentation. He did his whole project on his dad. He's a butcher. The only thing James talked about for ten whole minutes was how he cut up the animals. Not the most interesting thing to listen to. I had already presented mine earlier this week. I did it on my mom's distant aunt Rosa Witwicky. She was a famous archeologist who discovered a new breed of dinosaur back in the 60's.

" So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen. " The class laughed. Mr. Hosney looked too tired to care so he lifted up his famous little "stop sign" to quiet everyone down. " This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here. " The class laughed again. My brother was an idiot. Selling our great-great-grandfather's things like he was in the market. I tried to reason with him to not sell them but he wasn't convinced.

" Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things. "

" Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing. " I hid my smile from Sam. Even the teacher could see how dumb he looked.

" I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too. " Cue the laughter. Mr. Hosney sighed silently but dramatically with the whole head thrown back. " And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day. " Oh my god just stop Sam.

" Sam! " The teacher tried to get him to stop.

" Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered. " The bell rang and everyone got up.

" Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight. " Right like that's gonna happen.

" Here, you want? Here, fifty. Forty? Thirty? " I looked at my brother in shame as he tried to sell something as students walked by.

" Sam? " I stayed to wait for my brother.

" Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Okay. Pretty good, right? " He looked all happy. Ugh what an idiot. Sadly, I was related to that idiot.

" Uh... I'd say a solid B-minus. " I think Sam's happy bubble just popped.

" A B-minus? " I giggled silently. Yup he wasn't happy.

" You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom. " The teacher didn't look impressed.

" No, kids enjoy- Look, can you do me a favor? "

" What? "

" Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green car. "

" Nh. Yeah. "

" Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me two thousand dollars, and three As." Okay? I got the two thousand dollars and I got two As. Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-minus. Poof. Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do? " I couldn't contain myself. I ran out of the classroom before I burst out laughing. My brother really cracked me up whenever he got desperate.

I went to my locker to get my homework before going outside.

" Hey dad. " I said getting in the backseat.

" Hi sweetheart, how was your day? "

" Same old, same old. "

" So you dozed off again in class? " He looked at me through the mirror.

" No! " I said a little too fast. He looked back at me not believing me for a second. " Alright maybe once or twice. " I said with a cheeky grin. My dad rolled his eyes in amusement with a hint of a smile on his face.

" Where's your brother? " He said looking for Sam.

" Trying to up his grade. " I said.

" Yes! Yes, yes. " Sam yelled as he ran out of the school. He through his bag in the back nearly hitting me in the face. I hit him upside the head when he sat down.

" Ow! What the hell was that for Autumn? "

" You know exactly what that was for. You almost knocked off my head! " He looked at me exasperated. I could be very dramatic when I wanted to be.

" Oh! A-minus. It's an A, though. " Sam said shoving the paper in dad's face.

" Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A. "

" So I'm good? " Sam looked so hopeful it was like looking into a puppy's eyes.

" You're good. " I put in my earphones and listened to Ed Sheeran. We drove around town for around ten minutes to get to the car dealership.

" I got a little surprise for you, kids. "

" What kind of s- " Dad turned right into a parking lot but I wasn't paying attention to where we were.

" Yeah, a little surprise. " I looked around at the cars. Oh my god. We were at the Porsche dealership. But dad was cheap so it didn't make sense as to why we were here.

" No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me. " Sam was getting excited over nothing. As soon as I saw the nice cars and the ghost of a smile on dad's face I had clued in.

" Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche. " Dad and I started laughing.

" You think that's funny? "

" Yeah, I think it's funny. " I couldn't stop laughing I had tears streaming down my face. Sam's reaction was too funny.

" What's wrong with you two? "

" You think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car? "

" Aw Sam don't look so glum chum. " I teased as I wiped my face.

" I don't want to talk to either of you for the rest of this whole thing. "

" Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke. " Dad laughed again. Sam was too easy.

" It's not a funny joke. " We drove back on the road and into Bobby Bolivia's car dealership. If you can call it that. The cars here were... interesting to say the least. We got out of the car and I could already tell Sam wasn't too pleased. Not gonna lie, neither was I.

" Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad. " Sam complained as we drew closer.

" When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine. "

" You actually had cars around when you were our age? " I giggled at my father's expression.

" Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin? " My brother asked. I already knew where he was going with this.

" Yeah. "

" Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin. " Sam said pointing to crap car # 1 and crap car # 2.

" Ah, okay. "

" You want me to live that life? Hmm? "

" Sam you don't have to be so rude. " I scolded.

" No sacrifice- " Dad started.

" Yeah, no victory. " I finished.

" No victory. "

" You know, we got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad. " Sam said.

" Right. "

" Gentlemen, and lady. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. " A middle aged black man introduced himself and tried to make a joke. Wasn't happening. " How can I help you? "

" Well, my kids here... looking to buy their first cars. "

" You come to see me? "

" We had to. " We grumbled at the same time.

" That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B. "

" Sam. This is Autumn. " We took turns shaking his hand.

" Kids, let me talk to you. " Bobby took us by our shoulders and led us towards the cars. " Your first enchiladas of freedom awaits underneath two of those hoods. Let me tell you something. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. "

" Mm. "

" It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. "

" Mm. " My brother was a person of many words.

" Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy... " I droned out what he was saying and went off to look at the cars. Most of them were quite old... older than my dad. Others were okay but the colors were horrid. I weaved through the cars until I spotted an old sports car. It was a golden Lamborghini. A Miura if I wasn't mistaken. Looked to be a 1970's model. There were parts that had chipped paint and looked a bit rusty but all in all I think I was in love.

I looked over to see if my brother had found something. They were all surrounding a yellow and black Camaro. Less old than the Lamborghini but was quite dirty. I could definitively see potential in it. I walked over to them when Sam got in the car.

" How much? " Dad asked.

" Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job... " Bobby said.

" Yeah, but the paint's faded. " My brother interrupted.

" Y-yeah, but it's custom. " That was total bull crap.

" It's custom faded? " He asked confused.

" Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand. " Well damn. Poor Sam.

" No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry. " Dad said.

" What about that Lambo over there? " I interjected. Bobby looked over and looked like his eyes were popping out of their sockets.

" Manny! We've got another one! " He yelled back to the shop. He turned to me. " Since it's a rarity type of vehicle and has new tires I'd say... six grand. " Shit my life.

" Five is the max for her. " Dad proclaimed.

" Wait what? " Sam looked bewildered. " I get four but she gets five? How's that fair? "

" Son, I told you to bring me three A's and two grand to get your car. You only brought the two. Your sister brought three grand. I'm not paying more than two for each of you. "

" No need to get your panties in a twist Samantha. " I smirked. " If you didn't spend all your money on pointless things like your porn magazines then maybe you'd have more money for a car. " My brother looked shocked to say the least. And mad.

" Alright. Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car. "

" No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers. " Sam tried to convince Bobby.

" Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car. Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut. " Bobby got in the ugly yellow car beside us as Sam unwillingly got out of the Camaro.

" There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there. " Dad said.

" No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes. " Sam grumbled. Poor baby.

" This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day- " As Sam closed his door the passenger door flew open and hit the ugly yellow car. The other car was hit so hard that it knocked over some shelves on the other side. I stifled a giggle.

" Geez. Holy cow. "

" No, no, no. No worries. " It sounded like Bobby was used to being around crappy cars. Didn't have to look far to prove it.

" You all right? " Dad asked him.

" I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby! " Bobby had an extremely odd and creepy laugh. The radio of the Camaro suddenly turned on by itself.

" _Greater than man..._ "

" That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabamy. " Something wasn't right. I could feel it.

" _Go..._ " A high pitched screeching went off and all the car windows went crashing everywhere. We ducked down with arms over our heads. Bobby looked shocked beyond repair. The only cars that actually had windows intact were the Camaro and the Lamborghini... weird. Bobby turned back to us.

" Nine thousand! " Yes! I did a little happy dance. Dad chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes with his own smile on his face.

Dad went in with Bobby to settle papers and whatnot before we could take the cars home. Scratch that. Ours cars now.

I walked back to my new Lambo with a big smile on my face. I slid my hand over the hood and I could of sworn the car almost... shivered. I hopped into the front seat and gripped the steering wheel. On the horn was some kind of symbol I couldn't quite see. I rubbed my hand over the dust to see an odd robotic faced symbol.

Dad came back and we were finally allowed to drive. I flipped the sun visor open and the keys fell out. I turned the ignition and drove off home with Sam on my tail.

I could tell something was different with this car but it's been a weird day so I shoved the thought in the back of my mind. I just loved my car.

* * *

 **Review please! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :)**


	2. Arrested

**Alright so this is extremely overdue. **Looks down guiltily.** I don't really have a valid excuse... I just kind of got caught up in finals for university and stuff..but I have four months of summer so I'll definitively be updating alot more! :) Anyways, enjoy the long overdue chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After we arrived back at the house, Sam went in his room to do whatever Sam does alone and I went to mine. I dumped my schoolbag and got started on my homework. About an hour later, I was finishing up my last algebra problem when I got the bright idea to clean my car.

I cleaned up my things on my desk and got up to go in my brother's room. I leaned against the doorframe as I watched him talk to himself in a mirror.

" What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. " I giggled at his 'manly flirty voice'. He looked at me surprised.

" Autumn! You're supposed to knock! " He said clearly annoyed I had spied on him.

" How am I supposed to knock on a closed door? " I asked sarcastically.

" Close the door and knock? " Sam suggested stupidly. I gave him my biggest are-you-stupid-face I could muster.

" Anyways, I'm gonna wash my car. Want me to do yours? " I asked nonchalantly.

" Hell yes! " He looked at me suspiciously. " What's the catch? "

" Oh nothing big. You just have to do all my chores for the weekend. " I smiled cheekily.

" And why would I agree to that? "

" Because I know you better than you think I do, and I know you're gonna crash that party at the lake. " I said smug. He looked offended for a moment before sighing.

" Fine. But just this once. And you better do a good job washing my car! " Sam said pointing his finger at me.

" Sir yes sir! " I said enthusiastically before going into my bedroom to switch outfits. I changed into my sapphire blue bikini and a pair of black and green Nike shorts. After putting my hair up into a ponytail, I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bucket, a sponge or two and some car wash soap. Once outside, I filled the bucket with water from the hose and some of the soap.

Alright now which car to clean first? I went straight to the Camaro and got started.

" You're going to be all clean and shiny in no time. " I said to the Camaro. It's not like it could hear right? I turned the hose on and began to spray the car.

" _Cold as ice... And more bitter than a December... Winter night..._ " The voice of Adam Lambert made me jump and drop the hose.

" What the hell? " I hissed. No one was around and it sounded like it came from the radio. I shook the idea from my mind and grabbed the hose to finish wetting the car.

Washing the side of the car was easy enough, it was getting on top that I had a hard time with. I opened one of the doors to stand higher so I could reach better. I really had to rub hard to clean the roof and my chest kept pressing down upon it.

" _Oh that's the way, uh huh, uh huh... I like it, uh huh, uh huh..._ " I squeaked and fell on my butt on the hard ground.

" You know it's rude to scare the person that's cleaning you. " I told the Camaro rhetorically.

" _Is it too late now to say sorry?... Yeah, I know oh oh, that I let you down... Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?..._ " The radio went off again. Well then. I have officially lost it.

" I'm-I'm talking to a... to a car. " I rubbed my eyes like it would clear my mind. I gave up trying to make sense of things and finished washing Sam's new car.

" I'm almost too tired to clean my own car. " I said while stifling a yawn. All of a sudden, my car's engine revved up loud like it was angry or something.

" _Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis... Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis... Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine..._ " I let out a giggle.

" No need to get jealous. You'll get cleaned as soon as I get some food in me. " I said patting the hood of my Lamborghini on my way to the house. It almost seemed to lower itself on its wheels to dodge my hand. I ignored my craziness in favor of getting some food.

" Nice job on the car, sis. " Sam complemented with a mouthful of food.

" Sam! Chew with your mouth closed. It's disgusting. I don't wanna see what you're eating. " I scolded him while cutting up some fruit. In retaliation he opened his mouth wide open with a big 'ah' and I could see all the poptarts he tried to stuff in there. I screwed my face up in disgust.

" And you want to kiss Mikaela with that mouth. " I shot back not impressed. I laughed at him when he began choking at my response.

" Oh no, don't die. " I said sarcastically with an eye roll. " Maybe if you wouldn't try eating a whole meal in one bite, you wouldn't get hurt every five seconds. "

" At least I don't trip up going up the stairs almost every night before going to bed. " Sam said once his air pipes were cleared. I blushed but glared back.

" Do not get me started Samantha. " He absolutely hated that nickname.

" F off Autumn. Go hang around with one of your boy toys. " I hated when people spread rumors. And when said family believes them.

" As if you actually believe all the gossip that goes around school. But you know what? At least I have friends to hang out with. And okay I might be a little clumsy but that's only cause I've had a full day. When was the last time you were so tired you could barely make it up the stairs? " He looked at me guiltily. " You barely have a life as it is. Do you actually do anything? Do you play video games all day? Stalk Mikaela on Facebook? " I tended to not back down when in an argument. I'm still trying to work on it.

" No! " My brother said a little too quickly. " I hang out with Miles, okay?! I may not have lots of friends but at least I don't have to surround myself by fake people to feel good about myself! " If he wanted to piss me off he definitively reached his goal.

" At least people like me for who I am! " I said without thinking. Sam's face contorted in hurt before giving me a bored impression.

" Whatever, Autumn. I have better things to do and I have a party to go to. " He said before grabbing his keys and heading outside. I sighed angrily as I forcefully put my cut up fruit in my cereal and munched hard. My anger tended to cloud my judgement and I said things without thinking. But right now I didn't care. I was just angry at Sam.

I finished eating rather quickly and went back outside to clean my own car.

" Eleven o'clock! " I walked out to see my brother getting in his Camaro.

" Please, for the love of God, drive safely. " My mom gasped when Sam's car blew dust out of the exhaust pipe when he started the car.

" Seat belt on! "

" Wow. You are so cheap. " I snickered until I started to cough on the fumes.

" Well, it's his first car. It's supposed to be like that. " I went off to my Lambo and sprayed in down, ignoring the way the car shivered.

Washing it was a lot easier compared to Sam's car since it wouldn't shiver as much. In fact, whenever I washed over a certain part of it, it started to spasm. Kinda like it was trying to push down its shivering. What was I even thinking? I was thinking like the cars were actually alive. I probably got too much sun or something.

I finished washing it off and drying when I decided to wax it. It would make the Lambo that much shinier and perhaps even get Sam mad that I didn't wax his. I tended to do lots of things like pranking to push his buttons; his reactions were priceless. Just earlier today at the Porsche dealership was a great example.

After I finished waxing, I could see my own reflection. My parents had long gone back inside after working on the backyard.

" You look pretty dam good if I do say so myself. " I said admiring my work. The car's engine revved softly like it agreed with me. " Alright obviously I'm going crazy so I think I should head inside. " I mumbled to myself before going in the house to start showering.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and braided my hair before I began my pre-bedtime routine.

I played my piano for a little before continuing my current painting project for school. The project which was part of our final grade was to paint what inspired you. I was still finding a hard time figuring out what inspired me to paint. I didn't really have a specific reason, I just did it to express myself. It was one of the only good things I was really good at.

I do play the piano but I only did that out of boredom. Art and soccer were my talents and I hoped to do something with one of the two after I graduate. I'm team captain for the girls soccer team at school. That's one of the reasons why Trent won't leave me alone. The guys' football practice is always at the same time as ours after school so I always run into him.

He wasn't the only guy to pay attention to me. Being on the soccer team itself was a statement itself, but being team captain really got me noticed. I didn't really care for the male attention because I was so focused on my grades, art, soccer and my part-time job. Every week I'd help assist coach a minor league for the little kids. That's the only reason I was able to afford such a beautiful car. I still had quite some money left over so I was quite proud.

I spent a lot of my money on paint supplies and soccer cleats. Cleats are definitively not the cheapest kinds of shoes.

When I wasn't doing anything school related, I was doing my chores - which my mom loved to give Sam and I - or hanging out with my friends.

I put on some loose pajama shorts and an old soccer jersey. I cleaned my face and looked in the mirror. My braided hair normally went to the middle of my back and was naturally brown which was blonde at the bottom in an ombre effect. When I first came home with my hair like that my mom had started crying hysterically - in her defense, she had a little to drink - and saying that her little girl was growing up before gushing over how much she loved my hair. I rolled my eyes at the memory.

I have big green and blue eyes, which in my opinion made them look disproportionate to my face. I have light freckles on my nose and cheeks and a slightly heart shaped face.

I heard Sam pull in the driveway as I was getting into bed. At least he didn't get into an accident yet. Before I knew it, my head hit the pillow and I was out.

...

I was woken up by someone banging on my bedroom door.

" Autumn. Autumn! Wake up! Someone is stealing our cars! " Sam frantically yelled out from the hallway.

" Five more minutes... " I mumbled into my pillow. Wait.. did he say...? I bolted out of my bed and put on a big hoodie before running after Sam who was going berserk. We ran down the stairs and out the back door to hear our cars' engines getting further away.

" Dad, call the cops! " Sam yelled before we got on our respective bikes to chase after our cars. We started pedalling fast, well I pedalled fast while Sam tried to keep up. He could really go fast when he was motivated. We trailed behind the speeding vehicles on the sidewalk. " Where are you going with my car, buddy? Where you going? "

" You mean our cars, Sam? " I corrected but it fell on deaf ears.

" Hello? 911 emergency! " Seemed like dad didn't need to call anymore. How did he even manage to dial 911 while riding his bike? " My car has been stolen! And so has my sister's! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch! " Oh boy, I'm sure you have their attention now. Note the sarcasm.

We followed the cars to a more secluded part of town that was right by the dump. They blew right through a gate leaving dust in their wake. We ditched our bikes before following them into the gate only to have to wait for a train to pass on the other side. We neared a pile of junk when we heard heavy metal shifting.

What we saw before us was something I never thought I would see.

" Oh my God. " Right in front of us were two huge robots. Not like an R2D2 robot but an actual real live robot. My car is a robot.

The yellow and black one was shining some kind of light in the sky. Maybe it was trying to communicate with other robots... I started to panic. What if more robots came to earth? I never imagined earth being invaded my big walking robots. I mean sure I love watching apocalypse movies but I didn't actually wanted it to happen!

We hid behind the pile of junk before the gold one who was keeping watch spotted us. Sam took out his phone and began recording.

" My name- is Sam Witwicky. And this is my sister Autumn Witwicky. " He pointed his point towards me briefly.

" Sam, I don't think it's a good idea- " My own words went unnoticed by my brother who kept talking.

" Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay? You saw that? " He turned the camera to the two giant beings. " Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait, that- Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you. "

I started to head back around when I heard some growling. A Rottweiler and a German shepherd started to bark and run after us. Sam and I booked it and ran towards a building.

" No! No! No! No! " My brother kept repeating/yelling out. The chains the dogs were attached to broke off from the wall. We jumped over a small wall of bricks. Sam almost fell before I helped him up and kept running.

" Oh my God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog! Oh my God. " We jumped onto some barrels in the middle of an open space in hopes of getting away from the dangerous dogs. " Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Whoa! All right! Oh! No! No! " We clung to each other in order to keep each other balanced and not fall off.

Both cars came swinging in through a weak wooden wall and drove around us like some hungry sharks. Hey, at least they scared off the dogs.

" Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours! " Sam yelled scared. Any other time, I would of called him and out and called him a moron when he threw his keys at his car. But now wasn't one of those times.

We ran out of the building as fast as we could as a cop car with its sirens on came stopping before us.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Listen, listen, listen. Good, you're here. " Sam said relieved.

" Let me see your hands! " The two police officers got out of the car with their guns pointed at us.

" No, no, no, no! It's not us! " He said pleading.

" Sam, just do as they say. " I hissed putting my hands up. My brother followed my lead reluctantly.

" Let me see your hands. " The police officer repeated.

" The guy's inside! " My brother pleaded again.

" Shut up! Walk towards the car. " I didn't really think they were in a talkative mood. We walked to the front of the car. " Put your head on the hood. " Sam slammed his head onto the hood while I did so more gently.

...

" Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up. " We've been at the police station for over 4 hours repeating the same damn story over and over again.

" It just stood up. Both cars? " One of the officers asked. We both nodded tiredly. " Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. " He handed us each a bottle and a napkin. " What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys? " What the hell is wowie sauce?

" No, we're not on any drugs. " Sam shook his head in denial.

" Do you know how hard it is to pee in one of these things? " I asked glaring at said container.

" What's these? Found it in your pocket. " The officer caught the pill bottle from another officer and sniffed it. " Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo? " I scoffed.

" Are you an idiot? If you read the label it clearly says its prescribed medicine from the animal clinic. " I said rudely. I didn't really care at this point. These 'officers' were clearly lacking any brains and I was just trying to push along the questioning. The officer narrowed his eyes at me before dragging his eyes up and down before speaking with a small smirk.

" You don't wanna know what happens to pretty girls with big mouths in jail, sweetheart. " He licked his lips. I scrunched my face up, repulsed. He was so over the 30 mark and he was hitting on a teenage girl? Great way to feel flattered.

" Those are my dog's pain pills. " Sam clarified, making the officer turn his attention back to him. I silently thanked my brother. No matter how much we fought, we always had each other's backs.

" You know, a Chihuahua. A little... " Dad tried explaining, showing him the size with his hands. The officer rubbed his face with his hand exposing his gun holster with the weapon inside. I've watched lots of crime shows to know that doing so was a trap, so I knew not to look directly at it. My brother... not so much.

" What was that? " The officer said catching Sam in the act.

" Huh? " Sam asked, clearly dazed and confused.

" You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? " He was getting more nervous as the officer neared him. I sighed in my hand. " You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up. " I snorted at his response.

" Are you on drugs? "

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy! I'm definitively not gonna kill Jazz cause I love him too much. :3 Can you guess who's gonna catch Autumn's eye? ;) Will it be Bumblebee..? Jazz..? Sunny..?..Optimus? Haha guess away. I promise to update within the next week!**


	3. Satan's Camaro

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a week like I promised to. I'm a bad author I know...but here it is! **smiles nervously** I even made it extra long. I'm already working on the next chapter and will be posting VERY soon. No word of a lie. I really should be updating my other stories but the plot bunny just wasn't happening for the other two so I wrote this one instead. Forgot to mention - I think - last chapter for all the amazing reviews! Really made my day. :) I haven't reread this chapter so excuse the mistakes and grammar. I hope you guys enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After we got home from the police station, Sam and I were both exhausted, so our parents let us skip school. God bless them because if I had to go through another boring day of history...I might just throw the teacher's 'stop sign' at his face.

By the time my head hit the pillow I was passed out like a light.

 _I was in a big open field filled with wild flowers of every color. I was wearing a flowy laced white dress with no shoes. The sun was warm on my face and the ground was dry and smooth. The light breeze moved the blossom trees all around the field and a stream could be heard and seen not too far from where I stood._

 _The only sound heard came from the running water and the gentle wind._

 _" Hello? " I called out. This place was quite strange, even if it gave off a sense of calm. I could almost trust myself my surroundings._

 _I didn't remember most dreams, but this one felt too real to be one._

 _" H-hello? " I tried again, getting antsy._

 _" You have nothing to fear, my child. " A deep voice made me nearly jump out of my skin. I whirled around to see where it came from._

 _" Who are you? " The voice itself didn't scare me. In fact, it had quite an opposite effect. It was very soothing to hear._

 _" None of importance at the moment. I have brought you here to warn you. " The voice kept on saying._

 _" About what? " My brows furrowed. This was definitively the strangest dream - if you could call it that - I've ever had._

 _" You are about to embark on a dangerous journey in the very near future. You must not be afraid. " What journey? The most stressed out I've ever been was when my team played soccer in the girls' finals._

 _" Are you talking about that chemistry test? " The voice chuckled warmly._

 _" No, my child. This journey will involve both yourself and your brother. " I looked around the clearing confused._

 _" What has Sam got to do with this? " I still couldn't make out where the voice was coming from._

 _" More than you know. You will grow to learn more soon. I cannot tell you much at the moment. You must learn on your own. "_

 _" Well what can you tell me? Why am I here? " I was growing more anxious by the minute. "_

 _" You will meet my descendants and you mustn't be afraid. You are more tied to them than you know. There will come a time where you must face your fears and trust them. "_

 _" Why are you telling me this? ...isn't this just a dream? " Why couldn't the voice just give me a straight answer?_

 _" No, my child. This is very much real. You hold more power than you are aware of, Autumn. " The field was starting to get blurry...or just my vision was._

 _" How-how did you know my name? This doesn't make an sense! " I yelled out at nothing, exasperated. " None of this is real! "_

 _" Time is running out. Remember Autumn. Always believe, and never lose faith... "_

My eyes shot open to see stars and constellations on my ceiling. What a strange dream. I don't usually remember mine so to actually do so was a feat itself. Some people believed their dreams held a meaning. I huffed and rolled my eyes to what I was about to do next.

I grabbed my laptop and opened it up. I quickly found a site that would satisfy my needs and searched up the only word that came to mind.

Meadow: _'It may represent a free and open nature, attitude or state of mind.'_

So in other words, that weird voice in my dream was pretty much telling me to embrace my future with open arms; either it be good or bad? Yeah that was highly not happening. I consider myself open to new ideas but I wasn't stupid enough to go all out without my guard up into the world.

On another thought, I could hear Sam's TV blaring from his room across from mine.

" Sam you'd better not be watching some rated R channel! " I yelled out playfully.

" Get your head out of the gutter Autumn! " My brother yelled back. I knew Sam had a ritual to watch TV before going to shower and if my timing was right he'd be heading there any minute now. I grinned deviously as a plan formulated in my mind.

I grabbed all the supplies I would need before quietly making my way to the bathroom. I put up my contraption over the shower head and snuck out before my brother suspected anything. Sam likes using the main bathroom upstairs - even though he has his own - because it had one of those huge jet powered showers. I changed into some jean shorts, a light pink top and a light weight pale grey cardigan.

" Hey, meatball. " I greeted my dog before getting some breakfast. I heard the sound of the shower starting upstairs. A dark chuckled escaped me. Sam was gonna be so mad. I prepared myself some oatmeal and sat down at the counter waiting for the right moment so execute my plan.

Right on time; the shower just turned off. I pressed the button of the contraption's controller in my hand.

" What the f-Oh god! Oh, you've got to be kidding me! FUCK! Autumn! " I snickered quietly to myself. I readied my phone to take the person picture of my brother who was loudly making his way down the stairs.

" What the hell did you put in my hair?! " He yelled at me ticked off. His face even got red.

 _SNAP!_

My older brother was blinded for a moment before realizing I took a picture of him with hot pink paint and glitter on his head dripping all over him and wherever he walked with a cherry red face while half naked holding a towel around his waist.

I almost toppled over laughing from the spectacle. Tears were streaming down my face and I had to grip the counter to avoid falling on the ground.

" Oh god, Sam! " _Giggle._ " You look... " _Giggle._ " ...like a..." _Gasp for breath._ " ...red velvet cupcake! " I was laughing so hard. His face got even more red from rage and I died laughing all over again. He took off before I took take another picture but one was all I needed for blackmail.

I was still giggling a little by the time he got back from his second shower.

" Morning, Mo. " He said to the dog, ignoring me completely.

" So, when are you gonna get started on my chores? " I asked smugly, to remind of our deal and simply because I liked to push my limits. My brother gave me a death glare in return. Mojo started barking at something from his perch on the windowsill.

" Stop with the barking, Mojo. " Sam said grabbing the milk jug from the fridge. " It's too early. Please? I already have to deal with one annoying idiot, I don't need two. "

" Hey! " I threw my spoon at him. It hit him straight on the forehead with no reaction what so ever. He just gasped and dropped the milk onto the floor.

" Aw come on Sam! At least pick it up. You're such a slob. " I picked up the milk and puck it back in the fridge. Sam on the other hand was freaking out about something he saw outside. I heard the revving on an engine but didn't bother to look. It was probably our neighbor trying to show off again.

I doubted myself for a second when a second car started revving when I looked outside to see our cars right under the window.

" Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay? " I face palmed myself at his stupidity. Of course he calls his best friend. " Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me. " He almost whimpered. I was kind of getting freaked out too.

" Sam! " I yelled to get his attention.

" Wha-what?! " He was freaking out.

" We gotta go. Get off your ass. They know where we live! " His face his up with an idea before ending the call and running to the storage room. He grabbed the first thing he could grab his hands on which was a pink frilly bike I never used as a kid. As an eight year old, I wasn't gonna be seen with a pink bike. I grabbed Sam's old bike which wasn't too high for me fortunately.

We ran out of the house as fast as we could and onto our bikes.

" Aah. Aah- Stop! " Sam kept alternating between muttering and yelling out obscenities at the cars chasing down the sidewalk.

" Split up! We'll have better chances of getting them off our tails! Meet up at the old Davis parking lot! " I yelled out to my brother before crossing the highway and almost getting run over in the process.

The plan seemed work when the Camaro kept following Sam and the Lamborghini split up to keep chase after me. I couldn't really call it my Lamborghini now since it seemed that it was a huge walking robot!

I bypassed the more busy streets, using the small alleyways do ditch the gold sports car. It seemed to work since I couldn't see it trailing behind me as I neared the Davis parking lot or what's left of it.

" Autumn! " I turned to see my brother a few cars away.

" Did it follow you? " I breathed out to catch my breath. He nodded not quite sure what to say. I wouldn't know either. A police siren went off alerting us of a cruiser's presence a few yards away.

" Oh, great. Cops. Officer! Listen! " Sam pedalled to the car with me right behind him, only to get hit by the driver's door flying open. " Ah- oh. Oh that hurt. "

" Are you okay? " I threw the bike to the ground and rushed to get to his side. He ignored my help and kept talking to the police.

" Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been, I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car! " My brother put both his hand on the hood of the cruiser and slammed one of them down. Not hard but he still slammed it. The cop car lurched forward knocking us both down.

" No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right! " We tried putting our feet up on the grill in the only way to not get run over. However, the cruiser kept going forward, almost running us over but not quite. I think it was trying to scare us.

" Stop it! " Police weren't supposed to act like this, right?

" Okay! I'm sorry! I'm- whoah! I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! " The car's headlights popped out from the front extending themselves towards us. They kept getting closer turning and twister with spikes on the sides. " Oh my, oh- whoah whoa whoa- stop, stop! Please! Okay, what do you want from me? Okay. " The car finally stopped lurching forward and the lights went back to their normal state. If this car could transform its headlights...oh fuck.

All at once the cruiser seemed to transform, while gears and parts shifted to make arms, legs and what looked to be a humanoid like body. Its red eyes screamed danger, his whole body was black with little white. He looked at us and roared in warning.

" Oh, God, no! No! " We scrambled to get back on our feet. I heard a loud engine to my left and looked to see a silver undercover police unit car coming towards and fast. It transformed before my very eyes and kept getting closer.

" Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit! " We kept running but sooner or later they would catch up to us. Seemed like they picked sooner.

" Watch out! " I screamed. The silver one snatched me up an pinned me to the ground as the black one took Sam.

" Autumn-Aaa! " Sam was thrown onto an old car and his body broke the windshield during the fall. " It's a bad dream. " The cruiser grabbed hold of the front of the car and crushed it to show his strength.

" Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven? " He slammed his left hand down and back up, ready to inflict pain on my brother.

" Leave him alone! " I tried to get out of the tight hold I was in but to no avail.

" Quiet human. " The robot holding me grinned maliciously down at me.

" I don't know what you're talking about! " That's right brother, play dumb with the giant violent robots.

" My name isn't human. " I said back defiantly. My captive looked down at me in a curious sick twisted way.

" Barricade, can I keep this one? " The black one, Barricade, looked over to us and sneered.

" No, Soundstrike. " Barricade said disgusted. He turned back to my brother. " Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven? "

" Yeah. " Sam said shakily.

With his left hand holding me, Soundstrike used his other one to poke me randomly on my body.

" Stop touching me. " I gritted through my teeth. His hold on me was making it hard to breathe.

" You are so squishy! " He said, amused with himself. He continued to poke and prod wherever he pleased.

" Pervert! " Soundstrike looked at me confused before his eyes dimmed briefly. When they light up again, a dark booming laugh echoed in the parking lot.

" You little femme, will be my pet. " He said confidently. I looked up at him in disgust before spitting in his face when he came near me.

" Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three? " Barricade roared.

" Huh- "

" Where are the glasses? " My brother took off running at the same time I found a tube like thing on Soundstrike's wrist. I bit into it and watched as he yelped and loosened his hold on me. Sam was quick to react and help me to my feet and away from the giant evil robots.

As we turned a corner, I could see Mikaela Banes of all people coming near us on her blue Moped.

" Get back! Stop! " Sam tried to warn her. Nothing worked so he decided to throw himself at her, knocking both of them down. " Whoah! "

" Oh- God! What is your problem, Sam? "

" Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked us! " We turned around to see Barricade coming towards us, flipping cars along his way. Soundstrike was nowhere to be seen. " Here he comes! All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run! "

The yellow Camaro came out of nowhere, doing a donut and tripping Barricade in the process. It came screeching to a stop before us, popping the passenger door open.

" Sam, what is that thing? "

" They're talking cars that can turn into robots. Or the other way around. " Sam looked at me exasperated. " What? Just trying to help. "

" You have to get in the car. Get in. "

" I don't want- I don't want to. "

" Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me! " They kept arguing and wasting precious time.

" Sam. "

" Just go! " I pushed Mikaela and Sam in the car. But before I could get in, a hand wrapped itself around my body.

" Get in! Go, go, go, go, go. "

" Sam! "

" Autumn! " But it was too late. The door had closed and the Camaro started driving away with Barricade right on its tail. I turned around and came face to face with Soundstrike. I gulped in fear and cringed slightly in pain when he tightened his grip.

" That wasn't very smart, little femme. " He snarled lowly. Something made him let me go and send me flying through the air. I screamed while falling fast to the ground. Before I was made a pancake a hand grabbed me mid fall and I landed on a something soft. I looked around noticing I was in the Lamborghini and driving fast. Only I wasn't driving.

" What the hell?! " I sunk into the seat trying to distance myself from the steering wheel.

" You had better not get your human oils all over my seats, fleshling! " Growled a voice from the speaker, making me jump.

" What was that? Where are we going? " I kept looking back to see Soundstrike with his sirens on getting closer to us. " Can't you go any faster? "

The car lurched forward making my head slam back into the seat and speed off going how much ever faster than the speed limit.

" Fast enough for you, human? "

" You don't have to be an ass about it. " I glared. He growled back. " Very mature. " We stayed in the outskirts of town, in some kind of power plant near the warehouses.

" Aaahhh! " The car drifted throwing me out of it. Would you look at that? Sam and Mikaela were here too. The yellow robot was standing in a fighting stance and beside him now stood the slightly taller golden robot, a sword on each arm, both were facing a different direction. It dawned on me that they creating a sort of protective barrier around us.

I crawled where my brother and his crush were. They kept looking back and forth from both giant beings in awe.

" We need to get up. " Two distinctive engines come roaring down two separate roads, clearing intent on not stopping. It occurred to me that they were about to have a robot standoff and we were a bit close for comfort.

Barricade and Soundstrike transformed at once and barrelled into the other two. We landed back on the ground, trying not to get smashed from their brawl. Barricade neared with his weapon of impending doom and out of nowhere comes a smaller version of him. It was maybe 3 feet in height at best accompanied by greedy red eyes.

I took off running with the other two not far behind when it came at us. We continued running until I heard a thump. I turned around and saw that thing on my brother. I quickly went to his aid while Mikaela continued on towards a utility shed.

" Oh- He's got me! He's got me- " Sam grunted. He tried squirming and army crawling but to not avail. " Oh, oh- He's going to kill me! No. No, no, no! " I grabbed his arms while the small robot pulled my brother's pants off. Sam managed to kick him off long enough for us to keep running.

We didn't run long before the robot threw itself at me which I in turn slammed into Sam, throwing all three of us in a tumble down a small hill. We tried scrambling to our feet with little luck. The little evil cretin pinned Sam up against a fence as I tried to pry it off. It kept muttering these weird high pitch sounds, almost like a different language.

" Get- off! " Sam slammed the robot to the ground. It came back charging at us with a new found strength, emitting the same sounds again.

" Witwicky! " Well it did know some English it seemed. I grabbed hold of it and pulled with all I had till it let go of its captive. I went tumbling to the ground, pinned underneath the squirming midget robot.

" Cybertronian? Femme is Cybertronian? " Was he talking about me? Deciding to change things around, I pinned his body underneath mine when Mikaela finally decided to show up with some kind of cutting tool. She hacked at the robot beneath me with strength I didn't know she had.

" Uhh! "

" Yeah! Kill it! Kill it! " Sam cheered her on, like the little cheerleader he was.

" Uhh- Uhh! " This thing really didn't want to die.

" Get it, get it, get it, get it! "

" Unnh... Why? " The now bodiless head said. I almost felt bad for it. Almost.

" Huh? Not so tough without a head, are you? " To prove his point, my brother kicked the head an impressive distance away. He was definitively trying out for soccer next year.

" Oh- Waaaah! " I giggle.

" Bye bye! " I waved. The other two looked at me weird. " What? It's a flying robotic head! It's funny! "

" Here, come on. " Sam led us back up the hill. From the smoke, we could see the two friendlier giants walking towards us.

" What are they? " Mikaela asked.

" They're robots. But like, like different, you know, like super-advanced... robots. Probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, definitely Japanese. " I shook my head.

" Definitively _not_ Japanese. They're not that advanced. " I quipped, looking up. I unconsciously crept up the small hill getting closer, Sam a few steps back.

" What are you doing? "

" I don't think they want to hurt us. They would have done that already. " I silently agreed. These two seemed friendly enough. But the other ones. I shivered, remembering the tight grip of their hands.

" Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match. " Mikaela argued back. Aw, they're first fight. How cute. I rolled my eyes.

" The smaller one knew some English. " I piped in. The yellow robot put his hands on his hips while the gold one crossed his arms in a bored manner.

" I think they want something from me. " I'm sure it does.

" What? " Mikaela asked dumbfounded.

" Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page. " Sam explained.

" You two are the strangest people I have ever met. " I grinned proudly at her comment.

" Can you talk? " Sam yelled.

" _XM Satellite Radio... digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System_... " Different snippets from radio stations were used from the yellow robot. For a robot, he was pretty cute.

" So you... you talk through the radio? "

" _Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful._ " It nodded while clapping. I blushed when he looked down at me.

" Only he does, fleshling. " The gold one looked down at us in disgust.

" You know, that's very degrading calling someone 'fleshling'. " The taller giant glared down at me. " How would you like it if I called you a pile of nuts and bolts? "

" I do not care for your opinion, _fleshling_. " He made sure to emphasize the last word.

" So, what was that last night? What was that? " Sam asked bringing my attention back to the conversation at hand.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven... hallelujah!_ " The Camaro pointed up.

" Visitors from heaven? " Mikaela joined us. " What, what are you, like, an alien or something? " It pointed to her as a 'yes' and transformed down back into a Camaro. The gold one not far behind.

" _Any more questions you want to ask?_ " I gladly went towards the Lambo and got in, not caring if it wanted me to or not.

" You really are one nice, sleek, sexy car. " Maybe flattery will work. I tried to get along with everyone. I was a major supporter of the quote 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. A snort came out of the speakers.

" You say it like I don't already know, human. " He wasn't condescending at all.

" You do realize I have a name, right? "

" Fleshling seems like an appropriate name for a creature as disgusting as yourself. " He sneered. I ignored the jab.

" My name is Autumn. A-U-T-U-M-N. Autumn. " A few moment went by with no insult. I let myself smile at the small victory.

" Do you ever stop speaking? " In retaliation I kicked my foot up to try and hurt him even though I knew it would hurt me before him.

" Hey! Watch it! I don't your filth and dirt all over my insides! " He growled, as he started up to follow after the Camaro. I groaned.

" This is gonna be a long ride. " I muttered to myself more than anyone else.

* * *

 **Reviews get the next chapter going! Advice and criticism works just as well. I'm still getting the hang of writing. Review please! :) I would love some feedback.**


	4. Autobots

**Okay I'm super excited to be posting the next chapter...we finally get to meet the Autobots! :) And a big thank you for all who reviewed! It means alot and here are some replies for all who reviewed last chapter.**

 **Storygirl747 - Yeah, alot of stories DO have Sides before Sunny so I thought I'd switch it up a bit. I had a really hard time trying to get Sunstreaker's personality so I'm glad you think I have it down. It was really hard to write him so If you have any suggestions please let me know! And I love their banter too. ;)**

 **Starlit Storyteller - I really want a nice big buildup on Autumn and Sunny's relationship before he'll really open up to her. In all the stories containing him, he's always reserved so I thought I'd stick to that idea. But I'm gonna try my best to get him to be overprotective of her whenever Sounstrike is around. ;)**

 **JessieBWriting - Yes, Soundstrike is an OC. I thought it'd be different than other movie fanfics if Barricade had a partner. And also because he and Autumn together make me laugh. Glad you're liking it so far.**

 **wolfimus prime - Autumn does indeed have some balls. ;) I want her to come off as someone who's somewhat brave but also doesn't think before she acts.**

 **Sephideth - I'm happy you're loving it. I absolutely love Sunstreaker. I wanted to write another story and I haven't written one with the twins yet so I thought why not?**

 **Starlette Scarlette - There is indeed a reason behind Autumn's name and I WILL explain it. However, it won't be until much _later_ in the story which will make sense. You'll just have to stick around to find out. ;)**

 **Sapphire-Starz17 - Glad I can bring a grin to your face with this story. :) I'm a pretty new writer so to have you say that you love the character buildups means alot to me!**

 **Let me know if I'm doing somewhat of an okay job with Sunstreaker. I had a really hard time writing him. Therefore any advice would be appreciated! There is definitively some foreshadowing going on here. Let me know if you found some. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

We drove a little ways in silence. Sam and Mikaela were in the Camaro in front of us while I was in the Lamborghini.

" So... " I said awkwardly. " Are there more of you? " A tired, exasperated sigh escaped the speakers.

" Yes. " That's it?

" You're not much of a talker, are you? " I inquired. If I was stuck with an alien robot, I was gonna ask some questions.

" I prefer not to speak with inferior species. " I glowered at the dash.

" You know what I think? " I asked rhetorically.

" From what I assume, nothing at all. " I ignored the insult, although I'd have to remind myself to get back at him.

" I think you were sent to Earth to test my anger management skills. "

" _I_ was not sent here for _you_ , puny human. " He growled angry. I rolled my eyes to his sensitivity.

" So then what were you sent here for, then? Oh great valiant one! " I said sarcastically.

" You'll know soon enough. " Was the only answer I got.

Up ahead on the road, the Camaro braked suddenly sending its two passengers out on the street deserting them.

" What's going on? " Was this where we parted? Something snaked itself around my waist. When I looked down I saw the seatbelt buckle itself down. " So now you buckle me in. How thoughtful. " I huffed, with an eye roll.

Ahead of us, the Camaro tilted its wheels until only two of its tires were touching the ground and I watched as it beautifully transformed into the newest of its kind. My own car began speeding. Without a doubt, I knew he was gonna do the same thing

" No, no, no! " My side of the car started lifting up, until I had to hold myself in order to stay seated. A weird tingling vibrated through the car till the point where I realized I wasn't sitting in the same car. The interior was all black with some parts silver and it even had a radio. The windows were tinted, most like illegally, and the seats were a nice leather. " You're gorgeous! " I exclaimed, even though I was still slightly dizzy. The car let out a powerful purr of the engine in approval.

In front of us, Sam and Mikaela got back in the new Camaro, who sped off happily. It was night time now, by the time we stopped at the other end of town. It looked like a private entrance to some kind of public property.

The cars neared to a stop, letting us out. We looked up to what looked to be four big meteors shot through the sky, burning and falling fast. I looked over to my brother and Mikaela clutching hands. I snickered quietly to myself.

The four meteor went crashing overhead. Sam and Mikaela decided to go see for themselves what it was, at the closest crash site. I decided to stay behind with the two metal beings. I went to lean on the Lambo when I realized nothing was behind me and soon enough, my butt was hugging the ground.

" Ow! What was that for? " I glared at the offender. " My butt is gonna be all bruised tomorrow thanks to you. " The golden asshole let out a semi-amused snort.

" It's enough I have to have you sit _in_ me, I will not have you sit _on_ me. " He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Are you a germaphobe or something? You do realize humans aren't a disease? " I stood up wiping dirt off. The Camaro chuckled.

" _You're from a whole 'nother world... Boy, you're an alien, Your touch so foreign, It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial..._ " Katy Perry's voice sang through the Camaro's radio. I tried to stifle my laughter with my hand but it came out anyway.

" Oh, you poor thing! " I laughed even harder holding my sides. " Are you scared of humans? Or are you just shy? " I winked for added measure at the Lambo and fell over laughing. He revved his engine in anger.

" The day that _I'm_ scared of a puny flesh bag is the day Megatron has a sparkling with Ironhide. " He sneered. I didn't give it much thought because I had no idea what he was talking about. Although it gave the idea it was funny if the Camaro's amused snort was anything to go by. The Lambo thrusted forwards almost running me over. " And it is _you_ who should be afraid of _me_. "

" Whatever you say rust bucket. " His engine gave off another angry rev. It was too easy to agitate him. The arrival of Sam and Mikaela saved me from actually getting run over this time. " You guys have enough time for a quickie? " I arched an eyebrow innocently. Mikaela's face got beet red and my brother sputtered for a few seconds, nothing coming out of his mouth. " You'd better close your mouth, Sam. Don't want bugs to fly in there. " I teased before getting in the impatient Lambo.

We drove off a ways away into the more secluded part of Tranquility. The cars drove in a shabby, quiet but spacious alley way. We got out of the cars to see more approaching us. Advancing in front of us was a flaming red and blue Peterbilt, and behind us, in the lead was a silver Pontiac Solstice, followed by a green Emergency vehicle Hummer, and a black GMC Toppick.

The huge Peterbilt came to a rolling stop before us with the same symbol on its grill as on the Lambo's steering wheel. It started to transform as plates and gears took place on its huge body. I turned around to see all the other vehicles change forms as well. I've never seen anything like it. I couldn't stop gazing at them, it left me in a trance.

The biggest one, the Peterbilt, kneeled down to face us. The details and mechanisms on them were unbelievable. The Peterbilt gave off a sense of leadership that oozed a respect I already had for him.

" Are you Samuel James, and Autumn Blake Witwicky, descendents of Archibald Witwicky? " Oh that voice! They knew our great-great-grandfather? The big robot's face was so close I could touch it.

" They know your names. " Mikaela whispered. I was too awestruck so I just nodded.

" Yeah? " Sam answered for the both of us.

" My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. " He introduced himself, looking us both in the eye. At least, I didn't have to call him robot anymore.

" But you can call us Autobots for short. " I snapped my head to the green Hummer. Why did his voice have a soothing effect over me?

" Autobots. " Sam said, trying it out.

" What's crackin', little bitches? " Came a voice from behind us.

" My first lieutenant. " Optimus said. The smallest of them all did an impressive mid air back flip.

" Hyah! " I liked his accent.

" Designation Jazz. "

" This looks like a cool place to kick it. " Jazz sat down on an old car. I grinned from ear to ear.

" Word of advice? " Jazz turned his attention to me. " Us humans don't like to be called bitched. Especially females. Trust me I would know. " He grinned back at me.

" My apologies, little lady. " I giggled.

" What is that? How did he learn to talk like that? " Sam asked, baffled.

" We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. " Optimus answered, standing back up. " My weapons specialist, Ironhide. "

" You feeling lucky, punk? " We came face to face with two huge canons. My brother gulped as I stared in awe.

" Easy, Ironhide. "

" Just kidding. I just wanted to show 'em my cannons. " Me and him were gonna get along great, I just know it.

" Heh. " My brother was such a wimp.

" You've gotta show me your shooting skills! " I said on my tippy toes to get a good look at his canons. I put my hand on one of them inspecting it and giving him my best puppy eyed look. He looked down at me softly and slightly in amusement.

" I like this one. " He stated. I grinned up proudly.

" Our medical officer, Ratchet. " I looked at the green one, Ratchet, once again. There was something different about him. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Would it be weird if I said I felt safe around him? I did just meet him.

Ratchet sniffed the air. " Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female. " Oh god no...I broke down laughing for the third time today. I was once again on the floor laughing. Tears leaked down my cheeks.

" Do you blame him? " _Giggle._ " They did just have a quickie. " At this point, I was rolling on the ground, in a puddle of my own tears. " Oh god... " _Gasp for air._ " I can't breathe... " I giggled, clutching my stomach.

A hand was quick to grab a hold of me. A weird tingling feeling went through my body.

" You must control your breathing in order to function. Take a deep breath in- " Ratchet said.

" I know how to breathe! " I said exasperated, finally controlling my laughter.

" Then explain why you said you couldn't breathe. " He pestered me.

" I was fine. " He gave me a look. " I _am_ fine. There's nothing to worry about. I just had to catch my breath. "

" How can you catch a matter which is not physical? " He inquired. I looked up at him dumbly.

" Nevermind. " He put me back down after he did another one of those 'scans', leaving me feel all tingly inside. I realized I missed the heat his hand provided. " Sorry, Optimus. You were saying? "

"You already know your guardians, Bumblebee, a top scout. And Sunstreaker, one of our best frontliners. "

" More like _the_ best. " I heard Sunstreaker mumble. Bumblebee was fake punching to a song, proving his masculinity.

" Bumblebee, right? " My brother asked.

" _Check out the rep, yep, second to none..._ " Came from his speakers.

" So you're my guardian, huh? " Bumblebee nodded with a cute squeak.

" Awe. " I said cutely looking up at him. His cheeks went slightly blue from my comment.

" His vocal processors were damaged in battle. " Ratchet pointed a laser to his throat to make him cough.

" Poor Bee. " I looked at him sadly, touching his foot.

" I'm still working on them. " Ratchet didn't look too pleased him himself. A thought just occurred to me...

" Wait. Back up a minute. My guardian's name is Sunstreaker, right? " I double checked with Optimus who nodded. I turned with the biggest innocent smile I could muster to my scowling guardian. " That means I can call you Sunny! To match your sunny personality. " I said cheekily.

" Don't call me that! " He growled loudly, taking an intimidating step forward. Before I could react, a yellow hand grabbed me making me squeak. Bumblebee placed me on his shoulder for protection. I stuck out my tongue at the seething Sunstreaker. " Don't be such a negative Nellie. " I turned my head to kiss Bumblebee on the cheek. " Thanks, Bee. " He clicked back at me.

" Why are you here? " Mikaela spoke up. The golden question.

" We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron. " Optimus answered her.

" Mega-what? " He pressed a finger to the side of his helm and out of his eyes came a hologram. A very realistic hologram. The ground looked like it was crumbling on itself into a fire.

" Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. " A big - bigger than Optimus - Cybertronian grabbed a spear and with a mighty roar, impaled another from a high perch. " Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him. "

" Oh- My grandfather. "

" Our grandfather. " I corrected my brother.

" It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses. "

" How'd you know about his glasses? " Sam asked.

" eBay. " I did a facepalm.

" eBay. " Sam said it like he was proud or something.

" I told you not to put them up for auction! " I hissed.

" If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. " Ratchet said. Well that doesn't sound too pleasant. Bumblebee put me back down on the ground.

" And the human race will be extinguished. " Optimus continued on. " Sam and Autumn Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival. " All the Autobots looked down at us seriously. I gulped.

" Please tell me that you have those glasses. " Mikaela said.

" Yeah-yeah they're in the house. Right, Sam? " I said, looking at him.

" Um yeah. They're uh in my backpack. "

" I'll send you the coordinates, Optimus. " Sunstreaker said to his leader, transforming right after. It made a chain reaction and soon enough, all of them were transformed. I looked around for a moment, appreciating the nice cars.

" Wanna ride with meh, lil' lady? " Jazz asked, in his Pontiac form. I nodded, climbing into his passenger side. Bumblebee and Sunstreaker led the front as everyone fell in line and we reigned in the back. The ride back started out in silence. As much as I like silence we needed a good ice breaker.

" Do you have music where you come from? "

" Nothin' like what yah humans have. Cybertron had many different genres of music. Ah personally love it, especially your Earth music. Before tha war started, Ah was on my way up to being one of tha best musicians our planet had. " I wonder what their music sounds like.

" Wow, that's incredible. You'll have to show me one day. "

" Maybe. Tell meh abou' Earth. " We talked about our history, arts, countries, pretty much everything really. Cybertron wasn't too different than my planet. There were definitively a lot of similarities that I didn't think we'd share.

" Why are ya so squishy anyway? " Jazz asked randomly.

" Why are you so big? " I retorted. He chuckled back.

" Touche, ma friend. Touche. " I surprised he knew that. " That is how ya say it, right? "

" Yes. " I giggled. " It's funny hearing earth expressions from an alien. "

" Ah'm guessin' your kind hasn't come in contact with otha species? " Jazz asked. I shrugged.

" No. If we have, its only the government that knows about it. Do you think they know about you? " I looked out the window.

" If they don't already, they do now. " The rest of the ride didn't last long seeing as we were arriving in my neighborhood. Bumblebee and Jazz sped ahead to let us out in a back pathway around our house.

" I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them. " I rolled my eyes. Wow, I'm sure that'll be no problem.

" Okay, okay. " Mikaela said.

" All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying? "

" Sam, just go. " I pushed him off.

" What, you're not coming? " Sam asked perplexed.

" I'll be right behind you. I just remembered I have to do something. " He shrugged before turning his attention back to his crush.

" Do you understand? "

" Yeah, okay, okay. " Mikaela looked annoyed at him.

" I think she gets it Sam. Go before we're any more late! " I urged him with one last shove.

" Okay, okay. Five minutes, all right? " He held up his hand to accentuate five minutes.

I really hoped he knew where those glasses were.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Question time! Did you find the foreshadowing? Should I have the All Spark have an effect on Autumn?  
**

 **Yes? or..**

 **No?**

 **Please leave your answer in a review down below!**


	5. Searching

**Hello everyone, I'm back! It' only been a month... okay a month and a half... going on two months. But here it is! Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Starlit Storyteller: Thanks for the review! Not quite sure what I'm doing concerning the AllSpark and Autumn yet, but your input is appreciated.**

 **Sapphire-Starz17: I'm still doubtful of my take on how Sunny works and acts. Glad I'm doing something right.**

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl: Love your username! And thanks for your feedback.**

 **Sephideth: I'm not sure how much the AllSpark is gonna affect Autumn yet, if it even will, but if it does she definitively won't be dying of old age in 60 years. I love seeing Sunny's soft side too and can't wait till it come out to play. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **jadedragon: Thanks for reviewing and for you opinion regarding the AllSpark/Autumn situation. Not sure what I'm doing yet. I appreciate the compliment and you taking your time for reviewing. :)**

 **Autobot-Bre-Ligthblast: Happy to know you're PRO AllSpark-Autumn. :) And you'll have to wait to see why she feels that way around Ratchet. ;)**

 **DisneyFreak-Lover: I give you my word, as a Jazz lover myself, that I would never kill off Jazz. Kinda need him alive in order to reunite with Prowl, dontcha think? ;)**

 **Sirenix Prime: First off thank you so so much for the HUGE review! Glad you ship Autumn/Sunny. If she ends up with Sunny ( which I've already decided if she does or not ), I'm not sure if I would have her with Sides as well. Don't get me wrong, I love the fic Shrouded Origins by Lunarburst23 - she's unbelievably talented - but I'm not sure if it'd be best for this story. Anyway, I will update as soon as I can so we can see some more perverted twins moments in the future soon. ;)**

 **psychicgirl32: I'm having some difficulties with Sunny's personalities but from the sounds of it, everyone is saying I'm doing a good job so I must be doing something right. I do believe I'll have to get Autumn pranking soon to get Sunny to stop hating her. Thanks so much for your review!**

 **gabrielsangel23: I'm ecstatic you love this story. :) I really like Sounstrike when he's around Autumn. I have the best time writing him. Thanks for the compliments that me warm and happy inside. :3**

 **pinkus-pyon: I'm glad you like the story and Autumn. I'll make sure to update real soon. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Storygirl747: I promise you I will save Jazz. Michael Bay was an idiot for killing him. I'm relieved to know people like how I'm writing Sunstreaker. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest: Yes Sides will also be coming. Not sure how I feel about SS/OC/SS yet, guess you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the review.**

 **kristinalprime23: Thanks for your input about the AllSpark and Autumn. Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Singer of Water: I'm really starting to get the hang of creating OCs so knowing people like Autumn is awesome. Here's the update you've been waiting for.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

As Sam went through the backyard, I snuck around the garage to put the garbage cans out on the road. Knowing Sam, he forgot the chores like I had. With everything going on I didn't really feel bad for not doing them. I wasn't exactly around to do them anyway.

" Thanks for staying on my path. " The sarcasm in my dad's voice was quite clear. I rolled my eyes as I hauled the two garbage cans as quietly as possible to the side of the road.

" Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that? " My brother tended to blabber and stammer for no reason when he was slightly nervous or anxious. Mix that with several transforming cars slash aliens and this is what happens.

" You know, I buy half your car- " Their voices were getting harder to hear as I distanced myself away from them - not my fault the garbage is so damn heavy - but I could still figure out what my dad was playing at.

" Yeah. "

" Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores. " Yup.

" The chores. Oh. "

" Yeah. Life is great, huh? " The guilt trip.

" Life, well, life is fantastic, is how good it is. " I face palmed myself when I saw Optimus along with the other's patience coming to an end. "It's so- oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now. " At least Sam was trying, as it seemed his nervous habits weren't making our dad suspicious. I would be a stammering mess too if I saw huge robots lurking in the backyard.

" No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself. "

" No, don't, I won't strain myself, Dad. "

" I'll do it. Come- "

" It would hurt my feelings if you do it. "

" You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise. " I came up behind Sam since it looked like he was having a hard time convincing our dad to stay inside. I smiled sweetly trying to look casual.

" No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. Autumn is gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and we're gonna... " We heard slight commotion from behind us and inconspicuously - well we tried to anyway - looked behind us and saw Optimus step over the fence. Oh hell. " We're gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now. "

" Tonight, right now? "

" Right now. " Dad seemed to be appeased for now. I heard rustling right on my right side. I turned harshly from behind Sam to see Bumblebee not even two meters from us.

He looked at me with those big...eyes? I'd have to ask Ratchet later what they called certain body parts, for now I'd have to stick to human ones. And put a finger where his mouth would be behind his armor and did a shushing sound. For a split second I forgot what was going around and my heart melted at his cuteness.

" The- uh- I love you. God, I love you just so much right now. " I smirked at my brother's lame attempts.

" You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late. " That would put a damper on things when we were trying to help an alien race.

" Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for us, Dad, because you're such a swell guy. " I piped in with a big grin on my face. Call me a daddy's girl but damn it if I didn't use it to my advantage.

" One more thing, huh? " I could see my dad calling it quits and finally turning back into the house.

" All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man! " I snickered behind my hand until Sam jabbed his elbow in my stomach for good measure. He was lucky I let his jab slip by. Any other time I would of wrestled him to the ground or kicked his knee. Sam always had 'fragile knee caps' as he said it.

" What are you doing? What are you doing? " Optimus was walking around the backyard at his leisure. Something wrong is bound to happen. Especially when it involved big indestructible beings. " No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the- please, please, please. "

" Optimus, no! Watch where you're stepping. " I wanted to get closer to help the big guy but I didn't really feel like getting accidentally stepped on today. Unfortunately.

" No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no! " Our pleas reached deaf ears. My eyes widened in horror when Prime took a wrong step straight on mom's prize fountain. I gripped my hair from my ponytail tightly.

" Oh- oops. Sorry. My bad. " I almost laughed out loud at his casual use of earth's language.

" Oh, I- you couldn't- You couldn't wait for five- you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God! " I almost didn't notice Mojo coming out of the house while Sam was ranting to Optimus.

" Mom is gonna kill us. " I muttered still gazing at the crushed fountain, hoping it would reconstruct itself. If only I wasn't a muggle.

" I told you to watch them. I told you. " My brother told Mikaela when she decided to make an appearance.

" Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush. " Couldn't argue with her there. Mikaela wouldn't really be able to do anything if they decided to do anything.

" Oh, this is bad. No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God! " Mojo had the grand idea to pee on Ironhide. I tried to stifle my giggling behind my hands from Ironhide. Didn't really want to get on his bad side.

" Nnh, wet. " Came his reply. He shook his foot of Mojo's urine.

" No no no no no no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. " Ironhide's canons came out from hiding. " He's a pet. Okay? That's all. " His canons started to warm up. " If you could just put the guns away... Put the- put them away. Please. "

" You have a rodent infestation. " Ironhide glared down at the little 'rodent'.

" A what? " Sam's brilliant answer.

" Shall I terminate? " I think Ironhide was getting a little too excited at the prospect of using his weapons.

" No! He doesn't know any better. " I tried to help.

" No no no no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my- this is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we? " Sam turned to Mikaela who nodded fearfully.

" He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh. " Oh my, Ironhide seemed very dead set on getting rid of the dog. Can't blame him, I would be too happy either if a dog peed on me.

" He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo! " Sam scolded Mojo.

" Bad Mojo. " Ironhide repeated in a scolding voice. I giggled at the sight of big scary Ironhide scolding a little Chihuahua.

" I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is. " I heard Sunstreaker snort. I looked his way and it didn't take him long to start glaring at me. Like I wasn't good enough to look at him or something. He probably thinks he's a god of some sort.

" Hhh. My foot's gonna rust. " The weapon's specialist walked off.

" Wait, 'Hide! " I yelled after him. I picked up the closest piece of fabric to me, which just so happened to be one of Sam's sweaters he left on the bench, and ran to catch up with my target. " Don't move for a second. " I rubbed the spot where Mojo peed with the sweater and threw it in the dumpster over the fence. " There. Like it never happened. " I grinned up at him, proud of my accomplishment. It's not every day you get to say you cleaned pee off a robot.

" Really Autumn? Did you just-did you really have to use my favorite sweater? " My brother gave me a not so impressed look.

" If you picked up after yourself, I wouldn't of had to use drastic measures. " I snapped back. He sighed impatiently before turning to the house.

" All right. Whoa- ah. Okay, okay. " He shushed. " Shut up and go hide! " He's so well mannered. I jogged behind my brother to start searching for the glasses.

" Just hurry. " Optimus said.

" You check your bedroom and I'll check mine. " I told Sam once we were upstairs.

" Why would the glasses be in your room? " He asked me with a weird look on his face. I rubbed my neck anxiously.

" I might 'borrow' things from your room for pranks. " I looked at him sheepishly.

" Oh ok-wait you what? " His mouth was open from anger. " You do realize borrowing requires the person to know you're taking the object? " He raised his eyebrows at me.

" You took the words right out of my mouth, dear brother. " I gave him my signature grin. " Good thing I knew I was taking, now isn't it? " I winked at him before going in my room.

" God, you're so annoying. " He growled out at me before entering his own room.

I checked my desk, my dresser, under my bed, my shelves. Anywhere small enough the glasses would fit, I checked twice. I turned around frantically hoping to find them.

Sam's head popped up from the hallway.

" Don't take this offensively but you might want to shower. " I looked at him puzzled.

" How am I not supposed to take that offensively? Are you saying I stink? " I sniffed under my arm to see if I did truly stink. Sam grinned at my self-consciousness.

" No, but mom and dad are gonna wonder why we're both so dirty. I barely started looking and you're already done so... at least one of us will be clean. " I stared at him blankly.

" Alright, fair enough. " For a moment he looked surprised I had agreed with him before disappearing from view.

I took a quick shower - quick for me anyway - and got dressed. I put on a light blue t-shirt, some skinny jeans and threw on my dark blue soccer hoodie on top.

" Ack! " I turned around when I heard a noise outside my window. Jazz was standing outside peering down inside my half open window.

" How long have you been standing there? " I scowled at him.

" Since you came out of the other room. " He said casually. So he's been staring at me since I came out of the bathroom. I turned beet red when I realized I was only wearing a bra and underwear at the time.

" Are all you aliens perverted? " I growled, subconsciously crossing my arms over my chest. He gave me a charming smile in return.

" Only with you, little lady. " He winked. I couldn't help but fidget embarrassed while giving him another scowl. I went to my window to make sure they hadn't destroyed anything else.

I looked out at the semi-demolished backyard with a big sigh. Optimus kept looking inside the house until he decided that two people searching weren't enough and sent Mikaela to help Sam.

" Time is short. " Optimus said. " Please hurry. " I ran in the hallway to my brother's room.

" Okay. Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone. " Sam flipped through some comics on the floor.

" What do you mean? " Mikaela asked, getting frustrated. I don't think they just walked out the front door.

" My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here. " Sam explained.

" Well that sucks. " I said, frustrated as well.

" Way to be positive, Autumn. " He scoffed.

" Look at your room. Do you really blame me? " I huffed. He looked taken back.

" Well, they're gonna be pissed. So- so what do you wanna do? " Mikaela said, plain and simple. I wish I was calm as she was.

" So what I think you should do is you should- you should check this whole- this whole section here. " Sam said, pointing to one of the walls.

" Yeah, all right. " Mikaela agreed.

" Autumn you start from the closet and make your way to Mikaela. " I hummed in acknowledgment.

" Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get- I'll get the corner here. " From the corner of my eye, I saw Mikaela grab the first thing she saw. " Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my- that's my private- sorry. That's nothing. " Sam snatched the box she had rather hastily before stuffing it under his mattress. I continued my search through his closet.

" You just- you just told me to look... " Is that a banana peel?

" I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest. " Nope, that's definitively a black banana peel.

" You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough. "

" Okay. What now? " I went to see what the commotion was outside. All the Autobots were in their car mode or Alt mode as Jazz calls it. " No. No. No. No no no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh! "

" Sam, keep your head on your shoulders, would you? " We kept searching for a few moments until Mikaela broke the silence.

" Autumn? " I turned around. " Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here. "

" I can't deal with this. I can't- what? Oh, no, no, no. " Sam looked down at the garden.

" Not mom's flower beds. " I groaned, pinching my nose in frustration.

" Oops! " The Prime had at least the decency to sound guilty.

" Optimus, please! You need to be more careful. " I pleaded him.

" Okay, listen. " Optimus' attention drifted back to Sam. " You got to listen to me. " Optimus put his hands on the house. " If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?

Optimus sighed. " We must have the glasses. "

" I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here. " It was funny how similar the Autobots acted like humans when they grew frustrated or in general.

Optimus shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face. " Nnh. Keep searching.

" I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing...

" Calm down, calm down. " I smirked at Prime's attempt to shut my brother up.

I tuned out their conversation to grab Bumblebee's attention.

" Bumblebee! " I hissed. " Stop scaring the neighbour's cat. " I, however, couldn't stay mad at him when he turned around from poking that cat and looking at me big, innocent blue eyes.

" Autobots, fall back. " Optimus said to his troop. The Autobots walked away to give us some peace and quiet.

" Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay. "

" Move! "

" Get away! " Jazz and Ratchet bickered.

" What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet. " Optimus ordered.

" Hmph. Ow! " Ratchet ran into some electrical lines that shocked him and left us with no lights. He did a nice little twirl before falling on his back in the neighbour's backyard. Good thing no one is home.

" Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that! " I think he just got high. I giggled at the same time Sunstreaker let out a chuckle. When he heard me, he looked over and gave me a harsh glare that left my body tingling.

" Yeah. That looks fun. " Ironhide grunted, sarcastic.

" Ratchet, point the light. Come on, hurry. " Optimus said, to lighten the room.

" Listen, we got a major issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off. " Sam said.

" Sam, mom and dad are at the door! " I exclaimed.

" Sam, Autumn? Are you in there? " They knocked. How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house! " We looked around to find a hiding place for Mikaela.

" You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door! " Mom warned us.

" One more chance. Five... " Dad started counting down.

" Oh, dear. "

" Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal. " Dad warned us.

" He's counting! Sam, just open the door. " Mom pleaded.

" Three. "

" Oh, my. "

" Two. "

" He's counting. "

" Stand back. "

" What's up? What's with the bat? " Sam opened the door to greet our parents before something happened.

" Who were you talking to? " Dad asked.

" I'm talking to you. " Sam explained.

" We heard another voice. Why are you so sweaty and filthy? " Mom said, clearly disgusted by Sam's filth. I popped my head out behind my brother.

" That was just me mom. " I cleared up.

" I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager. " Sam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were- " Dad tried to peek in the room.

" Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light? " Dad asked, barging in.

" No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! " Sam tried to steer our father away from the windows.

" The light! " Dad repeated, like it would answer his question.

" You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is. " I silently commended my brother for trying to deal with our dad.

" There was light under the door. "

" How much have you had to drink tonight? " I gave my father a puzzled look.

" No, maybe it bounced- look, you can't- you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate. " Sam tried to change the subject.

" We did- We knocked for five minutes. " Dad said.

" Not for five minutes, you didn't. " I piped in.

" I'm a teenager. " This argument was going nowhere.

" We knocked! " Mom defended dad.

" You didn't knock. You were screaming at us, okay? " And they said I'm the dramatic one.

" No. " Mom argued back.

" This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay? " Sam was blowing this out of proportion.

" Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating? " All three of us looked at mom. I scrunched up my face in disgust.

" Judy. " Dad said, not believing she said that. I was quite shocked as well.

" Was I mastur- No, Mom! " Sam denied. Oh no... I'm getting images.

" Zip it, okay? " Dad was trying to make her stop.

" It's okay. " Mom said like it was no big deal.

" No, I don't masturbate! " My brother said, clearly uncomfortable having this conversation with her, nevermind the whole family.

" Mom! I was in the room. He wouldn't-he wouldn't do that kind of... thing. " I managed to choke out.

" That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay? " Dad said, clearly just as uncomfortable.

" I mean- " Why is she still talking about it?

" Father-son thing. " Sam repeated to emphasize the point. Although I highly doubt he'd wanna talk about such things with dad.

" You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it... Sam's happy time or- " Mom suggested.

" Happy time? " Sam said back like it was poison.

" My special alone time... " She kept suggesting.

" Mom! Sam isn't going to tell you when he wants Sam's happy time. " I groaned with my face in my hands.

" Stop. " Dad said. This was getting so weird.

" Mom. You- " Sam began.

" Judy, stop. " But mom was not stopping.

" With myself. " She continued.

" Mom, you can't come in and- " I wonder if I wash my eyes out with bleach if it'll get these images out of my head.

" I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink. " She reasoned.

" More like the whole bottle. " I grumbled, in mental pain.

" No, no, Dad. " Sam said when he went further into the room.

" Yeah, well, we saw a light. I don't know where it was, but we saw it. " Dad went into the bathroom where I could see Optimus just missing being seen but making the house shake while doing so.

" Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway! " Dad got in the bathtub as mom stayed in the doorway." Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. "

" Quick, hide! " I heard someone say outside.

" Hey, the lights are back on. " Mom said as dad got out of the tub.  
Judy: Hey, the lights are back on.

" Can't you take safety seriously? " Dad said to her.

" Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam. "

" That's what I told him. " I joined my mom in scolding my brother.

" Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! " I gasped and rushed to see. I sighed in relief when none of the Autobots were in view. " Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard. "

" You're kidding. " Mom gasped. Hey, at least I wouldn't have to blame Sam for the crushed fountain. I stayed by the window as dad left.

" The parents are very irritating. " Ironhide stated, warming up his canons.

" Indeed. " Sunstreaker said, grumbling in his little corner.

" Can I take them out? " Ironhide said excited.

" Allow me, 'Hide. " Sunstreaker said, stepping forward and unsheathing his swords.

" Ironhide, Sunstreaker, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you? " Optimus scolded the two of them. I glared at Sunstreaker.

" Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option. " 'Hide said with a shrug.

" Hey, Sunny! You even think about hurting my family and you'll be the next one getting peed on. " He growled, angry at my threat and took a step forward, threateningly.

" Sunstreaker... " Optimus said, making Sunny hesitate.

" That's right, Sunny. Be a big bot and listen to your elders. " I urged him on with a devious smirk.

" Wait till I get my servos on yo- " Sunstreaker growled, more angry than I've ever seen him.

" Sunstreaker! I will not repeat myself. Stand down. " Optimus said, loud and clear, but low enough that no one else in the house could hear. " Autumn, please. " He turned to me. I didn't want to upset him further, and so stopped and put my attention towards the conversation taking place inside.

" We heard you talking to somebody. We wanna know who. " Mom said.

" Mom, I- I told y- " I started. Mikaela stood up from her hiding place.

" Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a- I'm a friend of Sam and Autumn's. "

Mom giggled when she saw her. " Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl? " Mom looked over at me. " Of course, not as pretty as our little Aurora here. " I blushed when she called me that. There weren't a lot of nicknames for Autumn, so my mom decided to call me Aurora. To her it's as close to Autumn as she's gonna get... and I do sleep a lot.

" Oh. Son- Wow. " Dad and Sam fist bumped.

" She can hear you talking, Mom. " I grinned at Sam's embarrassment.

" Thank you. " Mikaela said, bashful.

" Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this- " Mom said. I snorted.

" Sorry that we're bugging you. " Dad said, impressed Sam had a girl in his room. If only he knew it was for the completely different reasons.

" Have you seen Sam's backpack by any chance? " I asked.

" Come on, hon. Let's go. " Yup, dad was definitively impressed. Wouldn't be very impressed if it was me with a boy in my room.

" Oh, it's in the kitchen. " Mom said.

We can finally get the glasses to the Autobots.

* * *

 **What'd you think? Excited to meet Simmons? I personally hope Autumn kicks his ass.**

 **This chapter was kinda boring but hopefully next chapter gets better.**

 **A BIG thank you for all who reviewed last chapter, and don't forget to do so again please! :)**

 **The more reviews... the sooner the chapter. ;)**


	6. Sector Seven

**I'm back! Did you miss me? :) Probably not, just wanna read the next chapter most likely. Anyway university is kicking my ass and I've been working on this chapter for wayyyy too long so here it is _finally._ But reviews first!**

 **Starlit Storyteller: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer on my first story. :) Makes me feel good when readers like more than one of my stories.**

 **Singer of Water: Yeah I love writing Autumn and Sunstreaker together. It's definitively a challenge but they crack me up so much. But we can't forget Bee either. ;) I love myself some Disney. Sleeping Beauty was one of my first Disney movies I watched as a kid. I definitively have an attachment to it.**

 **gabrielsangel23: I'm happy you like the story so far. I try whenever I can to add in some funny bits, especially when Autumn and Sunny are involved. We'll get to see plenty of protectiveness from the bots later on. ;)**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast: Thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter.**

 **wolfimus prime: Simmons is really is an _asshole._ You'll get why I put asshole in italic when you read the chapter. ;) I love getting Sunstreaker riled up, especially with Autumn.**

 **Edges05: Yes she really does. I think it borderlines on insanity but it what makes their 'relationship' so special.**

 **Blackrose3107: I got some nice Autumn/Simmons interaction in here. She doesn't kick him in the balls, but she does do something ;)**

 **blaze424: Not to worry, I could never kill off Jazz. Optimus and Autumn would be quite the odd pairing, don't you think?**

 **Storygirl474: I appreciate your review so much, you have no idea. The little things come to me naturally but when I went back to read what you pointed out, I totally get what you mean. I'm still trying to learn how to write better, with more description like the numeral writers on FF but I'm glad you think my style makes it unique. :) Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **BlackArtWhiteVoice: Autumn and Sunstreaker will get to know each other better gradually as the story goes on. It will be slow but we also have to remember this is Sunny we're talking about. He's only close to Sideswipe and maybe a few others. It's gonna take some time to break down his walls, but Autumn's as well.**

 **Micky-Moo: Here is the update finally! :) Hope you enjoy**

 **OK, now I want to say thank you to those who have added SNS to their favorite or following list. Means a lot to me. :) Anyway on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

" Oh, yes. Okay. Okay. Yeah. " Sam sighed when his bag was in sight.

" Your mom's so nice. " Mikaela said, fixing her hair.

" Wait, a bit. Her craziness will come out to play. " I advised her.

" I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay? " Sam said, taking the said glasses out of the bag. Someone pressed the doorbell at the front door. I looked out the window and didn't see any of the Autobots.

" The 'bots are gone! " I whispered frantically.

" Ronald Wickety? " A strange voice asked, from the front of the house.

" It's Witwicky. Who are you? " My dad answered. I hated when people didn't say our last name right.

" We're the government. Sector Seven. " I poked my head around the corner get a look at the government worker. He had black hair, slightly darker skin, wore a black and white suit and looked like he had a stick up his ass. He showed his badge to my dad too quickly for me to get a good look at it.

" Never heard of it. "

" Never will. Your kids' the great-grandchildren of Captain Archibald Wickity, are they not? " I mentally groaned at his attempt of my family name.

" It's Witwicky. " My dad corrected him for the second time.

" May I enter the premises, sir? " The officer took a few steps forward until he was nose to nose with my dad.

" Ron, there's guys all over the front yard. " Mom said from the living room.

" What the heck is going on here? " Dad asked as more agents came in the house.

" Your son and daughter filed two stolen car reports last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter. " I thanked my lucky stars that the Autobots had the right idea to leave when the agents began looking everywhere outside and in.

" National security? " I just hope the government was involved because of the crazy story we told the cops when our cars were 'stolen' last night, and not having anything to do with the Autobots, although it has everything to do with them. That almost made no sense.

" They're ripping up my rose bushes! " Mom complained. I snorted. Like it would make a difference with how much the backyard was ruined. Might as well match the front to the back.

" That's right. National security. " Well crap, that goes my hopes.

" My God, Ron, they're everywhere! There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this! " I snickered quietly when I realized my mom was still holding a baseball bat in her hands.

" Could you stay off the grass? " Dad yelled to the men outside.

" Get me a sample and some isotope readings. " The Head Agent said to the others.

" They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush! " Mom began towards the front door.

" Drop the bat, ma'am. " The Head Agent told my mom, stopping her in her track.

" Hey, hey, hey, that's my- " Dad objected.

" I'm carrying a loaded weapon. "

" But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them! " The Agent looked at her seriously and pointed a light in her eyes to look at their reflex.

" Autumn! " My brother whispered harshly from behind me. " What's going on? "

" Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever? " The Agent pestered my mom.

" No! " He took the bat out of her hands.

" What is this? " Sam said, dragging me behind him with Mikaela right on our tails.

" How you doing, kids? Are you Sam, and Autumn? " The Agent's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw us.

" Yeah. " We said at the same time, while I narrowed my eyes at the intruder.

" Well, I need you to come with us. "

" What? " Mom said confused.

" Whoa, way out of line. " Dad and mom stepped in front of us, acting as a protective barrier.

" Sir, I am asking politely. Back off. " The Agent said calmly but in a stern voice.

" You're not taking my kids. " Mojo started barking. You go Mojo, I hope he peed on him.

" Really? You gonna try to get rough with us? "

" No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here. " Dad said, while mom agreed, nodding her head.

" Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your daughter, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here. " What an asshole, barging into our house and pointing fingers at us.

" Don't you talk about my family like that! " I growled out and almost made it past my parents before my brother held me back.

" What operation? " Dad asked, just as confused as the rest of us. Well as confused as mom was.

" That is what we are gonna find out. "

" I think direct contact. " An agent went up to the asshole and whispered to him. The asshole looked back at him to make sure he heard right, while being passed some kind of hand held machine.

" You do realize we CAN HEAR YOU? " I yelled out the last part. The asshole quirked an eyebrow at me with a small sneer appearing on his face.

" Kids? " I blew a raspberry at him.

" Yeah. " Sam nudged me with his shoulder.

" Step forward, please. " Asshole came closer towards us with a radar of some sort pointed directly at us.

" Oh! So you do have manners. " My voice was dripping with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes dramatically.

" Just stand? " When he pointed the machine to Sam it started to beep rapidly until he pointed it to me and it went off the chart it was beeping so fast that smoke puffed out of it, breaking it. Asshole kept looking between me and the machine with big eyes.

" Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them! " Before I could figure what was going on we were handcuffed and being ushered outside, and into black SUVs.

" If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass! "

" Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP! " Yelling was going on all around us but I paid it no mind. What mattered was getting out of these handcuffs. Extremely uncomfortable and tight handcuffs. I could feel them dig into my skin roughly whenever I was moved too much.

" Sam! Autumn! Do not say anything, both of you! " Dad yelled, as he was yanked off to a different SUV. " Not a word until we get a lawyer! " We were put in the back with Sam in the middle, and Mikaela and I on either side of him.

" So, uh... LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right? " Asshole asked, while opening a bag. He turned around with Sam's cell phone in his hand.

" Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it. " Sam explained, oh so well. I huffed in irritation.

" Well, what do you make of this? " A-hole pressed a button.

" _My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my, uh, car-_ " A recording with Sam's voice played back to us.

" Is that you? " He asked, like he didn't already know the answer.

" Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan. " Mikaela said. Way to add fuel to the fire.

" Last night at the station, you and your sister told the officer yours cars transformed. Enlighten me. " He looked straight at Sam and I.

" Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that our cars had been stolen- " Sam said, perspiring a little.

" Tsk. Really? " Asshole wasn't buying any of it.

" From us, from our home, but it's fine now because they're back! They came back! " Sam said, pleased with his response.

" Well, not by themselves. " I said, really wanting to hit Sam right about now but not being able to in the current situation.

" Well, no. " My brother said, realizing his mistake.

" Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy. " Mikaela said, laughing it off. All three of them started to laugh, as I watched them like they were crazy.

" That's funny. That is so funny. " Asshole said with a big smile and got serious real quick. " So what do you kids know about aliens, huh? " He looked at each one of us.

" Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T.? Pfft. No. " Sam scoffed.

" It's an urban legend. " Mikaela said.

" Yeah. " Sam agreed. I put my hand up in Spock hand style and smirked at Asshole. He glanced my way before sighing tiredly.

" You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. " Asshole waved his badge in front of us. My face light up in excitement as a thought popped into my head.

" Look Sam! It looks just like our police badge we used to play with when we played cops and robbers! " I started bouncing in my seat, all excited like a child, while ignoring the pain in brought to my cuffed wrists. " Didn't mom buy it from Wal-Mart? " I turned to smirk once again at Asshole who looked like he was gonna murder me soon.

" Right. " My brother looked between the two of us, Asshole because he didn't know what to believe, and me probably because he was exasperated with me.

" I'm gonna lock you up forever, missy. " Asshole said straight to my face.

" Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall. " I mentally high fived Mikaela. If that doesn't earn my respect, I don't know what will.

" You, in the training bra, I do not need another one testing me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up. " Asshole raised his eyebrows in warning. Damn, by the expression on Mikaela's face, it must be pretty harsh.

" What? Parole? " Confusion was written on my brother's face.

" It's nothing. "

" Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing? " I glared at Asshole to get him to shut up. It was obvious it was making her uncomfortable.

" You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they- they weren't always his. " She admitted. Might as well come clean since it didn't look like Asshole was gonna keep quiet.

" You stole cars? " Sam looked like a blubbering fish.

" Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along. " Yup, she definitively had my respect now.

" She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! " Asshole looked her up and down. Shivers went down my spine at the movement.

" You fucken pervert! " I blurted out without thinking.

" Don't even get me started on your own family, missy. " I blew him a raspberry. He turned back to 'Kaela. " It'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk! " Something crashed into the front of the SUV cracking the front windshield and making it spin in circles before coming to an abrupt stop.

" Big! It's big! "

" Whoa whoa whoa whoa! " Long metallic fingers broke through the door windows, effectively lifting the vehicle off the ground.

" Oh- "

" Back up, back up- " The two agents up front kept yelling.

" Go, go, go, go! " I think I hear Mikaela yell.

" I think we're about- " Sam and I were thinking the same thing when we saw Optimus' legs.

" I can't see it! I can't see it! " My attention was going everywhere, it didn't seem like I could concentrate.

" Shift your weight towards the front! " Sam managed to yell out loud enough. Everyone in the car were shouting and grunting from the motions Optimus were making. I had just managed to push myself against the back of the front seat when the top of the car detached itself from the bottom making the car slam back on the ground.

I bit back a groan from the sudden impact and closed my eyes in effort of calming the blood rushing to my head and shielding my eyes from the bright light flashing at us.

" You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend... Optimus Prime. " I squinted my eyes open to peek a look at Asshole's face. It really was a perfect Kodak moment and if it weren't the searing headache starting I would of laughed.

" Taking the children was a bad move. " I heard Optimus growl. " Autobots, relieve them of their weapons. " I opened my eyes again, this time with more ease - to see S7 agents pointing their weapons on the descending Autobots. Like our weapons could even make a dent on them.

" Freeze! " Oh! Ironhide looked so happy now that he got to bring out his canons. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

" Whoa! Whoa! "

" Give me those. " Jazz did something to his hand - a magnetic force came from it - that attracted all of the agents' weapons.

" Whoa! Whoa! " I turned around to glare at Asshole, whose yelling was not helping my headache.

Optimus leaned down so he was eye to eye with us.

" Hi, there. " Asshole said.

" You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us? " The Prime asked. I looked around quickly at the surrounding Autobots.

" Look, there are S7... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you. " Asshole looked extremely uncomfortable. Under the circumstance I couldn't blame him. Although doesn't mean I felt any sympathy for him.

" Get out of the car. " Optimus growled.

" All right. All right. Me? " He is so prissy. " You want me to- "

" Now! " Optimus yelled. I jumped at his sudden change of tone and groaned when a fresh wave of pain hit me.

" All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really... killing us. " Asshole was mumbling to himself rather than anyone else as we got out of the car.

" You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh? " Sam asked Mikaela, when _she_ was helping _him_ out of the handcuffs. What an ungrateful little prat.

" You weren't supposed to hear all that. "

" How's it going, huh? " Asshole's mumbling kept annoying me.

" Yeah. " Sam walked off.

" Don't mind him, my dramatics rub off on him sometimes. " I gave her a reassuring smile, earning a weak one in return.

" Hey, hey. How you doing? " 'Kaela finally managed to get the cuffs off while Asshole was still talking to hear himself talk. I sighed in relief when the cuffs came off and blood was flowing to my hands again. My wrists were red and sore from the friction.

" This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right? "

" Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life? " Oooh, she got you there.

" Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh? " I rubbed my wrists to alleviate the pain. I snuck a look up at the Autobots' weapons trained on the S7 agents. As I glanced up at them, I noticed Ratchet give me a I-know-you're-in-pain look.

" What is Sector Seven? Answer me. " Sam got in Asshole's face. I felt tingles run down my spine as Ratchet scanned me.

" I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man! " Asshole yelled out the last part. He's not getting his way when he has huge guns aimed at his head.

" Autumn, my scans report mild head trauma and non-threatening nerve damage to your hands. Let me see the damage. " Ratchet said. I could see in his eyes he was mad that I had received the injuries but he still spoke in a soft voice - well soft for Ratchet - to me.

Within a few minutes, Ratchet had put a cold spray on my wrists and wrapped them up in bandages and injected a weird yellow serum in me for my headache. It must of been quite the sight; a Cybertronian cradling a human while he gave her a needle. I hated needles.

" How'd you know about the aliens? "

" Where did you take my parents? " My brother and Mikaela could be heard interrogating Asshole.

" I am not at liberty to discuss- " Sam searched through Asshole's jacket.

" No? " Sam continued on the conversation.

" -it. Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense. "

" Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right? " My brother snarked. Such a proud sister moment. He learns so fast.

" Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there. " Damn right we were. Sam passed me the badge when he and Mikaela were done with it.

" Where is Sector Seven? "

" Who names their kid Seymour Simmons? " I snorted, looking at Ass- well Simmons' name.

" Wouldn't you like to know? " Simmons taunted.

Bumblebee moved something from his crotch area where a can hit Simmons on his head. Bee put his hands on his hips and... peed all over him. It took a second to sink in that Asshole was getting lubricated on by Bumblebee but when it finally hit me I had to hold onto Optimus because I was laughing so hard.

" Ey! Hey! " Simmons wailed as he got wet.

" Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man. " Optimus reprimanded.

" Aww, Optimus. Even you have to admit he deserved it. " I said in between giggles. He gave me a hard look. " Wasn't even a little bit funny? " I looked up at him and saw the slightest tilt towards a smile and amusement dance in his eyes.

" Now is not the time, nor the place for such things, Autumn. " He said to me.

" Get that thing to stop, huh? " I snorted at Simmons.

" Just be glad he didn't decide to take a dump on your ass. " The look I received from many people and Autobots that ranged from horror to amusement. After the incident, we got the agents lined up and cuffed together.

" All right, tough guy, take it off. " Mikaela told Simmons.

" What are you talking about? "

" Your clothes, all of it, off. "

" For what? "

" For threatening my dad. " Damn. I grinned and slyly have her a high five. I glanced to my left to see Ratchet give me a condescending look. I gave him a sheepish look back.

" Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool. " Simmons stripped down to his under clothes.

" Those are nice. Now back behind the pole. " Mikaela commented on his Aloha boxers.

" I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. Heard it's nice there this time of year. " I grinned at Simmons clear annoyance of me.

" All right. " Sam and 'Kaela cuffed the rest of the agents to Simmons and the pole.

" This is such a felony, what you're doing. " The agent beside Simmons said.

" I will hunt you down, okay? " Asshole threatened.

" He'll hunt you down. " Simmons junior repeated.

" Without any remorse! "

" No remorse. "

" I'm shaking in my boots. " I said sarcastically. Not even a few moments later, helicopters and cruisers could be heard from a close distance.

" Optimus! Incoming! " Ironhide growled, blasting his canon into the ground to halt the cruisers and SUVs.

" Roll out. " Prime ordered. The Autobots transformed, minus Optimus, and drove off.

" Up you get. " Prime offered us his hands to climb on. I took his left side to hand onto and my brother and Mikaela took the other.

Optimus made a run for it, past large bridges and pillars. The helicopters were hot on our tails. The Prime ran through the streets, stepping between the cars as fast he could. He sprinted through intersections and twisted and turned around corners in effort to ditch our pursuers.

We managed to lose 'em long enough for Optimus to hide in between the pillars of a bridge. I prayed to the stars as two helicopters flew right by us.

" Easy, you three. " The Prime said silently. Another pair of helicopters flew beneath us. In a single moment, Optimus fumbled with his grip which in turn made Mikaela slip and Sam barely catching her.

" Nnh! " Optimus tried to move around to help them. Without a second thought, I let go of my secure spot and eased my way towards my struggling brother.

" No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping! "

Just as I was reaching them, Sam lost his grip and grabbed at the first thing he could reach which was my ankle. The harsh weight of their combined bodies made me slip and all three of us went falling down.

" Hold on! " Optimus yelled.

" Aaaaah! " All three of us were screaming our heads off at this point. Optimus swung his feet down in hopes we would catch on to them. It only halted our fall when he hit his feet and continued falling.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. I felt my body being tussled in midair and pulled against something hard. I opened my eyes and saw Sunstreaker out of all bots glaring at me.

" My paint is ruined because of you, human! " He growled at me, like it was MY fault HE saved me. He dropped me on the ground unceremoniously causing me to stagger in order to regain my balance.

" Stop! Stop! Wait! No! " Sam yelled at the oncoming helicopters. They launched a cable at both Autobots, managing to cling onto their armor. More helicopters circled around us and launched their cables at the bots immobilizing them.

Sunstreaker roared in anger as his hands were being pulled in different directions. The agents in the helicopters used this to their advantage as a distraction while they shot the remaining cables to other parts of his body.

" No! Sunny, watch out! Behind you! " My pleas and cries went unheard over Sunstreaker's frustrated and angry grunts and growls as well as the overpowering noise of the helicopters.

Bumblebee tried to free himself to aid his comrade, but only ended up stuck in the cables and flat on his face. Unfortunately for him, Sunstreaker eventually joined Bumblebee on the ground.

I ran to Sunstreaker and pulled on the cables in hopes of snagging them off of him.

" Don't touch me! " He hissed when I got too close to his face.

" I'm just trying to help you! " I put one foot on his shoulder as I pulled at a cable. I could hear and see SUVs in my peripheral vision.

" What are you doing?! Get the glasses to Optimus! " Until that moment, I had completely discarded the idea of the glasses. I didn't even know if Sam still had the glasses or not after our near death experience.

" Noooo! " Sam yelled. I ran over to Bumblebee to see if I could be any help. Tears welled up in my eyes when I realized the cables weren't going anywhere and neither were the Autobots.

" No! Stop! Stop! " The SUVs surrounded us.

" Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down! " I reluctantly dropped to my knees along Sam and Mikaela, glaring at the armed men with guns pointed at us.

" What? Okay. " Two of the men pressed my brother and friend on their stomachs and handcuffed them before another turned to me.

" Oh hell no! " Those handcuffs weren't going anywhere near me. Not after what happened earlier. I kicked the nearest agent's knee before climbing on top of Sunstreaker. He surprisingly didn't make a fuss as I did so.

" Nnh! " Sam and 'Kaela were hauled to their feet.

" Hah- Look, they're not fighting back! " I could hear Bumblebee squealing painfully.

" Freeze it! Both of them! " Freeze it?

My answer came shortly under the form of a cold white smoke being launched on the two 'bots. 'Bee's cries got louder and Sunstreaker was fidgeting under the pain.

When the smoke hit me, I shuddered violently, understanding what they were trying to do. They were going to literally freeze their innards. Or systems.

I started coughing when the smoke clogged my air way and slipped off of my safe zone, on top of Sunstreaker.

" Stop hurting him! " I tried to concentrate on my brother's voice but the impact on my lungs along with getting manhandled a second time today was making it hard to breathe.

" Don't let them move! I got him down here! " Men were yelling everywhere, I didn't know where to look. Sunstreaker's gasp of pain finally knocked my concentration back into place long enough for me to catch my breath and watch with horror filled eyes as he struggled against the freezing smoke.

Sam got free of his captor and rushed to 'Bee's side. I swung my foot as hard as I could and hit the agent's prized jewels and freed myself. I sprinted in between people to Sunstreaker, tackling an agent that was hosing him down. I hit and punched anywhere I could until he released the hose to cover his face.

I grabbed the hose and started spraying any agent stupid enough to come close or those that were already spraying the Autobots to death.

" Leave him alone! " I yelled, spraying the smoke everywhere.

Someone grabbed me from behind, distracting me long enough for me to drop the hose and pin my arms to my sides. I yanked my head back and hit my captor right in the head, earning a grunt from him before he let go of me. I groaned at the impact the back of my head took.

I clung onto Sunstreaker's hand as two more people grabbed me from behind.

" No! Let go of me! " I yelled, my vision blurry from unshed tears. " Stop it! You're hurting him! " They dragged me further away. " Sunstreaker! " We locked eyes and I couldn't look away from the swirling intensity of his blue eyes. " Don't touch him! You'll ruin his paint! " Of all the things I could say.

I was dragged off with my brother to come face to face with a smug looking Simmons.

" Happy to see me again? " He sent a smirk my way. " Put them in a car with their little criminal friend. I want those things frozen and ready for transport! "

I growled and spat at his face.

" Fuck you! Optimus won't let you get away from this! " I growled. I watched as Simmons clenched his jaw and swiped my saliva off his face.

" Looks like I already have, doesn't little girl? " He sneered an inch from my face.

" I hope Sunstreaker kicks your ass once he gets free? " I grinned evilly. Simmons merely smirked back at me.

" Let's hope your big friends survive our... experiments. " My grin slipped off my face and I head butted him in retaliation. Simmons grabbed me roughly by the neck and smashed my head against the car knocking me out cold.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! What you liked or didn't like. What you'd like to see or want more of. Tell me what you want and I'll try to make it happen. Review if you please! :)**


	7. AllSpark

**Hey everyone! I finally updated yay. After Christmas break and the start of the second semester, my focus has been school school school...and work. But I got my ass in gear and uploaded the next chapter.**

 **Yoruko Rhapsodos: Simmons gets what's coming for him in this chapter. I enjoyed writing that specific part.**

 **wolfimus prime: I hate when they hurt Bee too. He just takes the pain and torture and doesn't fight back. I never liked how the other Autobots never went in to help him.**

 **Starlit Storyteller: Thank you! :) There is definitively some kicking Simmons' ass in here.**

 **gabrielsangel23: To have this story be one of your favorite TF stories makes me really happy. I love finding a good TF fanfic with a good plot ( although this one is following the movie :') ), likeable characters and readable writing. I'm gonna try and update after my midterms so hang tight!**

 **Jazer666: Your wish is my command!**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast: Hopefully I can get some more updates sooner.**

 **Edges05: Next chapter we get to see Bumblebee and Sunstreaker...its gonna be interesting to see how Sunny reacts.**

 **MysticFire101: Sunstreaker definitively had a soft moment...it kind of just snuck in there without my permission. But it kind of worked anyways. I was aiming to have Ratchet be grumpy but it looks like he has a soft spot for Autumn...wonder why? ;)**

 **Storygirl747: Thank you for the lovely review! Not everyone reads the Author's notes and the whole thing too. You are 100% right about a major butt kicking coming. As for Jazz living or not? Well you'll just have to see in the next few chapters... but I'll give you a hint. I absolutely love Jazz and Prowl. ;)**

 **TinkoftheWolf: I do too but he does somewhat redeem himself in the second movie. I'd love to hear your theories, shoot me a PM if you want.**

 **LiVe-in-colour: Hearing readers love this story makes me really happy. :) I really want Bee and Autumn to have a strong close relationship with each other. I think I'm aiming for a best friend kind of thing, not sure yet. Sunny is a whole different story. Writing such different characters is definitively a challenge but I think its going okay so far. Hope you like this chapter. Next few will be a lot more action filled.**

 **As for all the guest reviews: **IMPORTANT** I asked a while ago if Autumn should be affected or changed by the AllSpark. Some of you said yes, a few no and some said yes but to keep her human. So what I decided to do is to not exactly have the AllSpark change her completely. She's still going to be 'human' if you will. For the next little bit anyways. I decided this before I even uploaded the first chapter of this story. I just thought I'd clear up any confusion and let you all know where I'm going in this story. So in other words, Autumn won't get any cool AllSpark powers or turn Cybertronian as soon as she touches it but I do have plans involving her and the cube. PM me if you have any questions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

I woke up to someone nudging me awake and searing pain on the right side of my head. Any noise I would normally hear was blocked out by the loud propellers of the helicopter we were currently riding.

Dazed, I turned my head to the constant nudging I was getting to my right.

" Pilot said we're gonna land in ten minutes. " Sam told me over the headset.

My mind was muffled from sleep as I tried to recall when we got on a helicopter. Autobots. Sector Seven. Bumblebee. Sunstreaker. Simmons. Flashes of the previous night flickered through my mind.

I groaned as the pounding in my head didn't stop. Slightly touching the right side of my head where I remembered getting knocked out, I hissed at the sensitivity. Looks like Simmons did a number on me. I looked around, finally gathering some of my bearings, to realize it was broad daylight. Or just early in the morning.

My brother and Mikaela were to the left of me, along with another solder. In front of us were two other people. A pretty blonde and a slightly larger African American man.

" So... " Awkward silence sat between us.

" What did they get you for? " The blonde said, in an Australian accent.

" Uh- we bought some cars. Turned out to be an alien robots. " Sam indicated to the both of us.

The African American man looked stunned and mouthed 'wow'.

" Who knew? " My brother shrugged. " I'm Sam. Sam Witwicky. "

" Maggie Madsen. This is Glenn Whitmann. " Maggie nodded towards Glenn.

" Hi. " He nodded in greeting. He seemed a little nervous.

" I'm Mikaela, Banes. " 'Kaela said in a forced smile. " Wish this were different circumstances. "

" This chatterbox here is my sister Autumn. " Sam tried to cheer me up. I glanced towards Maggie and Glenn in a polite greeting and went back to glaring outside.

A few minutes later we were landing and getting off the helicopter and into another SUV. The ride lasted maybe ten minutes when we came to a stop at Hoover Dam. It seemed like an odd place to bring us.

I went and looked down. Wouldn't wanna fall down there. Further along the bridge were a group of solders talking to an old guy...he looked familiar. I had probably seen him on the News or something.

Someone appeared right in front of Sam, Mikaela and I. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sun glaring in my eyes to see that it was Simmons. I was frozen on the spot by the rage boiling in me.

Sam and Mikaela paused before Simmons.

" Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato? "

I brushed past Sam towards Simmons with a determined pace to inflict pain. I slapped him hard on the face, which sent agonizing tingling pain to my hand.

" That's for everything you did to me and my family. " I gave him a second to recover from my slap before kicking him in between the legs. " And that's for hurting Bumblebee and Sunstreaker. "

" Autumn! Stop! " Sam grabbed my elbow. " Where's my car? And Autumn's? " We ignored Simmons' pained whine from his position on the ground. Another man, around the same age as the agent on the ground, with sunglasses and a name tag indicating _Banachek_ , came forward.

" Kids, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now. "

" Okay. But first, we'll take our cars, our parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever. " My brother indicated to Mikaela. You go bro. Banachek didn't look too enthusiastic.

" Come with me. We'll talk about your cars. " Banachek said, leading the way.

" Thank you. " Mikaela looked amazed at what Sam did for her. Aww young love.

As much as I hated him, I hung back to speak with Simmons when he got back up. They needed information for us, so I might as well milk it as much as I can.

" So you never asked what I wanted. " I kept up pace with him as we climbed down some stairs.

He gave me a stern look before speaking. " Kid, you're testing my patience, you know that? " He grumbled under his breath about locking me up.

" It works both ways. " I glared back at him. " Anyways, you think I could get some Starbucks? " I gave him my most happy smile. I'm sure it looked quite forced since I _was_ smiling at him. He looked at me incredulously, shook his head and walked up to the front of the group.

We had to go through some security which we passed with ease and inside of Hoover Dam, which was absolutely gigantic in the inside. It reminded me of a maze; there were so many hallways.

Twenty minutes later, a solder came up to me asking me if my name was Autumn Witwicky. Now I was smirking at Simmons, sipping my cold Caramel Frappuccino. Either he didn't care or he wouldn't meet my gaze, but Simmons wasn't looking in my direction.

It didn't seem like I was very observant since I just seemed to realize part of our group consisted of some solders. My eye lingered on two that seemed to be more higher up, a built African American and a tall dirty blonde solder. Not gonna lie, if we weren't in a dire situation, I'd probably eye him a little longer. However, we were short on time and he looked to be in his mid twenties. _Maybe_ early twenties.

" All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs. " Simmons said, gaining our attention.

" NBEs? " The darker solder asked.

" Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms. " Simmons kept talking.

I coughed. " Asshole. " Simmons turned to give me a glare. " Did I say that out loud? Oops, my bad. " A few solders started snickering.

" Hey there. " The darker solder and the one I was eyeing came up to me. " I'm Will Lennox. This is Epps. " Lennox indicated to his friend.

" Hi, Autumn Witwicky. " I smiled and shook their hands. " That's my brother Sam, and his crush Mikaela. " I pointed to said two. Unfortunately it looked like the whole group heard as my brother turned red and Mikaela did a bad job of pretending not to notice. " Sorry, I have no filter. " I smiled sheepishly to the two solders.

" You're okay kid, you're okay. " Epps laughed when I tried to evade his hand that was aiming to ruffle my hair.

We travelled further down, the closer to our destination, the more the temperature seemed to drop.

" What you're about to see is totally classified. " We walked through a damp, circular bridge. My eyes widened when it led to what lay inside the huge hangar. Not more than 100 feet from us hung a massive silver body. Upon closer inspection, the body had sharp deep edges and spikes and looked to be bigger than Optimus. And Optimus was no small Cybertronian.

" Dear God. What is this? " Oh, shit. That's where I recognized him. The older guy was the Secretary of Defense. Or just Secretary Keller.

" We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. " We were now 30 feet from the Cybertronian. I shivered, knowing that if he woke up, we'd all be doomed. And slightly from the cold.

" We call him NBE-One. " Simmons told us.

" We're all gonna die. Cause that ain't just NBE-One. " I swallowed loudly, craning my neck to look at the frozen Decepticon.

The body was continually being sprayed with freezing gaz. I big body like that would need a lot of gas in order to keep frozen. My mind swirled of endless worst case scenarios happening if they ran out of gas.

" Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons. " Sam said, arms crossed.

" He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind. " You go great-grand pappy!

" Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it. " Simmons got in my brother's personal space.

" And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement? " Keller asked Banachek. The former didn't look very impressed.

" Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security. "

" Well you got one now. " He had a point.

" So why Earth? " I slightly jumped at Lennox's voice. Banachek and Simmons went quiet, obviously not knowing the answer.

" They're looking for the AllSpark. " All eyes came on me. I fidgeted under the attention.

" AllSpark? What is that? "

" It's the life force of all Cybertronians, or NBEs as you call them. They're pretty much screwed without it. " I said.

" Yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan. " Sam explained.

" And you're sure about that? " Simmons looked tense.

" Yeah... You guys know where it is, don't you? " I looked from Simmons to Banachek. Guilty as charged.

" Follow me. " Banachek led us through another set of tunnels to an enclosed window framed room. " You're about to see our crown jewel. "

Right outside the room was the AllSpark. It lay in another hangar with scientists studying it from all angles. It was absolutely huge. Every side of the cube had designs and carvings, most likely a Cybertronian language written on it. I peered as close to the glass as I could get and felt a little tingle on my fingertips which were on the window. I felt a slight pressure in the middle of my chest before it left as quickly as it came. Weird.

" Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside. "

" Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly? " I glanced at Maggie, curious myself.

" Good question. " More walking ensued. _Joy._ " Please step inside. They have to lock us in. " We gathered around a glass box situated in the middle of the cemented room.

" What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something? " Epps was looking at some leftover claws marks on the wall.

" Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr! Right? That's Wolverine! " Glenn laughed at his own joke.

" That's very funny. " Simmons said with a sarcastic tone, stone faced.

" Ignore him. I'm 90% sure he's _men_ struating. " I whispered to Glenn. " I thought you were funny. " Anyone who referenced a superhero movie had my approval. I was a big superhero nerd. Glenn had to cover his laugh with a cough when Simmons glared over at us. Looked like I was a bit too loud.

" Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone? "

I reached into my back pocket for my phone.

" I got a phone. " I reluctantly passed it over. " I'm handing you a part of me. You'd better not break it. "

" Of course, little lady. I'll handle it with the upmost care. " My phone slipped from Simmons' fingers only for him to catch it at the last second. " Slippery fingers. " He gave me a mock sweet smile. Hah, slippery fingers my ass. He's wearing fucken leather gloves. He placed my phone in the middle of the box and locked the door. We placed our goggles we were handed earlier on." We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box. "

A few levers were pulled, making a blue kind of electricity flow through the box and onto the phone. My Samsung cell phone started to shake and quiver like it was alive before transforming into a little robot. No it was definitively Cybertronian. Its red eye looked around the glass box back at us and ran right into the glass. A few of us jumped as it kept running into the glass.

Part of me wanted to laugh a little. It was like Mojo running into the screen door at home. But the other part of me felt bad for the little thing. It didn't look happy to be stuck in a box. Granted I wouldn't be either.

" Mean little sucker, huh? "

" That thing is freaky! " I disagreed with the Australian blonde. It was kind of cute. In a weird sort of way.

" Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh? " I snorted at the visual thought of Ironhide with bunny ears and fluffy tail bouncing around leaving eggs all over the place.

The little Cybertronian muttered in a different language and shot at the glass with tiny little guns. I almost awed at it before holding it in since I wasn't alone. It reminded me of a mix between a crab and a gorilla weirdly enough. It had little pinchers but walked like a gorilla.

" Oh... He's breaking the box. " Simmons muttered to Banachek. Before I realized what I was doing, I was suddenly right beside the two and had the handle attached to the box in hand, having shoved both agents before they could do any harm to the little creature.

" Oh hell no! " I grasped the handle tightly holding it away from prying hands.

" What-what are you doing? Give that back before you hurt yourself and everyone else. " Simmons stepped towards me.

" I told you not to hurt my phone. And now that it's alive you were just going to destroy it. " I gave them both dirty looks.

" That _thing_ is not human technology anymore. It's a danger to everyone in this room. " He eyed the handle in my hand.

" Back off. Just...give me a minute. " I turned towards the box that held the tiny 'bot. I opened up the latch to open up the cage. The 'bot aimed its weapons at me waiting for me to attack at any moment. " It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. " I smiled at him.

His red eyes were trained on me. I put my hands up to show that I meant no harm. He kept up a guarded stance, following my every move with his weapons. I leaned my body towards the cage, extended my arm towards him. He clicked and whirled in Cybertronian, taking a hesitant step forward.

" Go on. No one will hurt you. " It came to my surprise that his eyes changed from red to blue. Huh. A little kindness does go a long way. A gun was loaded from behind me, halting my transformed phone in its track. " Simmons. Put. The. Gun. Away. " I said through gritted teeth.

The lights flickered on and off from the sudden quakes as the room shook. The quakes must of scared the little guy cause he scurried up my arm to my shoulder. He looked up at me with big blue eyes

" Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here. " No shit. Well there goes my plans of ever graduating.

" Banachek. What's going on? " Banachek was speaking to someone over the line.

" _Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power-_ "

" What! "

" _-and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it._ "

" Do you have an arms room? " Lennox asked, interrupting the conversation.

" Follow me. " We were ushered out, through multiple hallways and into the arms room. It had agents, scientists and solders running amuck trying to stabilize the machines and get things ready and loaded.

" _16502\. We're losing pressure._ " Was said over the speakers. " _We're losing pressure! The cryogenic system is failing! We're losing NBE-One!_ "

" Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table! " If only I knew how to shoot a gun, I might actually be somewhat of a help.

" That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it. " I ignored my better judgment and grabbed the nearest gun, which looked like a regular pistol and some bullets. I strapped it to my waist thanks to a belt lying on a table.

The lights in the hangar flickered a little, halting any movement. Simmons' weapon being loaded rang through the silence.

" You got to take us to our cars. You have to take us to our cars. They're gonna know what to do with the Cube. " My brother went up to him.

" Your cars? They're confiscated. " Simmons shook his head at Sam.

" Then unconfiscate them. " Sam argued back.

" We do not know what will happen if we let them near this thing! " The Head Agent kept loading his gun.

" You don't know- " Emphasis on the you.

" Maybe you know, but I don't know. " Simmons interrupted him, mumbling up his words.

I decided to pipe in. " How do you think this is gonna end? You and your buddies are gonna freeze the Decepticons? Or even better. You're gonna try and shoot them? " I said sarcastically. " I'm pretty sure you've noticed by now that were not the cat in this game of cat and mouse anymore. "

" She's right. You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens? " Sam said.

" I have people's lives at stake here, young man. "

" Take them to their cars! " Lennox shoved Simmons hard against a military vehicle.

" Wha- " Simmons didn't even get a chance to react. S7 Agents and members of Lennox's squad took aim at each other.

" Whoa! "

" Drop it. " Lennox told, no ordered an agent aiming a gun at him. I winced when one of Lennox's team members rammed the butt of a gun against the heads of two S7 Agents.

" Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! " It felt like that was S7's catchphrase.

" Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me? " Simmons said to Lennox. The latter still had a hand holding the former tightly around his uniform collar.

" You know, we didn't ask to be here. " Came his reply. Lennox glanced back and forth between the S7 Agent training a gun at him and Simmons.

" I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction. " Oooh look at him putting his big boy pants on and being professional.

" S7 don't exist. " I almost smiled at Epps' comment. I was close enough to both Simmons and Lennox that I was able to weave my way through until I was back to back with Lennox. The little guy on my shoulder has his weapons prepped and loaded, locked on the agents. I pointed my gun at the S7 Agent with his aim on Lennox so that the dirty blonde solder could put all of his attention on Simmons.

Not to mention I had no idea how to shoot a gun. But no one here had to know that.

" Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist. " Lennox glanced at me for a second, nodding in my direction before turning back to Simmons.

" I'm gonna count to five. " Simmons warned.

" Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm? " Lennox pressed his gun right where Simmons' heart was. The solder's breathing could be heard by everyone in the room. I smirked as Simmons seemed hesitant.

" Simmons? " Keller said.

" Yes, sir? "

" I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys. " I'm starting to really like this Keller guy. Simmons gaze flickered between Lennox and Keller.

" All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kids' Camaro and Lamborghini? That's cool. "

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Not the most entertaining one but it had to be done.**

 **On another note...are you guys as excited as I am for the new Transformers? I keep rewatching the trailer and crying hoping that Optimus doesn't kill Bumblebee. Ik Michael Bay had killed off pretty much all of our favorite Autobots and replacing them with new ones...only to kill those ones too...But I'm still really excited for it.**

 **Anywho tell me what you like and didn't like. Do you wanna see a sneakpeek of the next chapter? I could try and put a piece of the next chapter at the end of the Author's note for every chapter. Oh and which Autobots do you wanna see coming after the Mission City battle? Bluestreak? Prowl? Sideswipe? ;)**

 **Let me know!**


	8. Mission City

**This is long overdue so I'm just gonna go straight to the reviews.**

 **Starlit Storyteller: Thank you! I think I got a little carried away with Simmons but he totally deserved it. At least he redeems himself a little in the second movie.**

 **JessieBWriting: I love Prowl and Sides both too much to not bring them in the story. Jazz needs his Prowler and Sides and Sunny need to get their pranks on. ;)**

 **MidnightHowling4: I couldn't agree more! And thank you.**

 **Yoruko Rhapsodos: I always like seeing or rather reading about Simmons being sassed by a teenage girl. I watched the latest movie and absolutely loved all of it. I love TF Prime so I may just be able to your requested Bulkhead in this story.**

 **.37: Thank you, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

 **Edges05: I'm glad no more Autobots were killed. I really enjoy their interactions together, it's quite entertaining. Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Samantha Vi Tenebris: I'm glad you like the story so far. I certainly enjoy making Autumn tease Sunny, he's so easy to rile up sometimes. And I couldn't let the little bot die, he was too cute. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **dawnk553: I'm slowly getting my mojo back so the rest of the story should hopefully get along more smoothly "fingers crossed".**

 **wolfimus prime: Not gonna lie I got really emotional while watching the movie but Bee is alive! That's all that matters. Lol. Hope you like this chapter. We'll definitively be seeing some Sides in the near future. ;)**

 **Harry be Happy: Thank you for your review! I try writing in a different way, although I'm not the best I'm still working on it. Sides will show up soon I promise.**

 **Micky-Moo: Thank you! Hope you enjoy.**

 **SolusPrimeLightblast: Can't have Sunny without Sides can you?**

 **Lady-Stesonora: I couldn't let the phone bot die now could I? I enjoy taking the plot and making it my own. Even though its the same, its kind of my twist with my OC mixed in with it. Writing Sunny interacting with the humans was interesting...I'll let you be the judge of that.**

 **xXxEveryRoseHasItsThornxXx: I'll probably put a sneak peak in the next chapter, when I'm hopefully not posting whenever I finish writing a chapter. 0.0 Sides will be with us shortly. As for Autumn and the twins, if I get her romantically involved with them, it'll only be with one of them. Don't get me wrong I love SS/OC/SS stories but you don't see many with only one twin. And I feel like they're so different that they deserve separate sparkmates even though they splitspark twins.**

 **LaurenA007: Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **Indie Witch: Your wish is my command. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **AutumnLeafFall: Thanks for the review. If I bring Prowl in, I couldn't possibly kill off his sparkmate now could I? ;)**

 **Luau: Well to say it simply: Sunny is NOT happy.**

 **MrsSparkle1 (guest): Your review really made me happy. All of the compliment, I'm blushing. :* You'll just have to wait till next chapter to see what happens to Jazz. ;) But to put you at ease I'm a hardcore Jazz/Prowl shipper. Prowl, Sides and Blue will all make an appearance at one point or another. So since I made you wait so long...I shall go hide until you decide not to hound me.**

 **alexae15: Thank you, Autumn with Sunny would make an interesting pairing indeed.**

 **LFoodeater: Yes and its coming out in December this year! I'm so excited.**

 **Darlinator: Update is up!**

 **kvanausdoll: Thank you! I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you like it.**

 **BoondockSaints01: Yeah I was writing the scene and then my OC decided that she would take over and then voilà! Took me completely by surprise. But what Autumn wants, she usually gets.**

 **Sirenix Prime: Thank you! Glad you like the story so far. Yes, a Sunnyless Sideswipe is terrible. I promise to bring in Sides soon enough.**

 **I Write When I Am Bored: *Puts hands in the air* The update is up! I promise never to take as long for another chapter! *Tries for an innocent smile* C:**

 **NightlyRowenTree: Thank you!**

 **monkeybaby: Glad you like it!**

 **Nogizaka Ayumi: I love her too. I already know who she's gonna end up with, but I'm not letting anything slip.**

 **aquarius89: Update time! Yay! You'll just have to wait and see who she ends up with.**

 **Tears n' Pizza: You've got the regular pairing...Sam/Mikaela, for future bots its Jazz/Prowl, Optimus/Elita, Ironhide/Chromia...as for Autumn only time will tell. ;)**

 **Phew! There were just so many reviews! It took me at least half an hour to reply to them all. Not like that compares so how long this update took...over a year. Hehe *goes and hides behind Ironhide***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

Painful moaning could be heard down the hallway as we rushed to get to Bumblebee and Sunstreaker before any real damage could be done. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to Bee. And Sunstreaker, even if he was a pain in the ass. Simmons and Banachek barged in first with the rest of us on their tails. First thing we saw going in was Bumblebee squealing in pain with agents in suits freezing him.

" No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! " Sam ripped the hose out of an agent's hands.

I ran around to the other side of Bumblebee to help from the other side only to freeze in my tracks. Sunstreaker was laying on a slab of metal twenty feet away. In human terms, it looked like he was almost unconscious. There were twice the amount of agents working on dousing him than there were on Bumblebee.

" Stop it! " I ran to the nearest agent and played a little game of tug a war with the hose.

" No, no, stop, stop, stop! " Banachek got his shit together and was ordering the agents to stop.

" You got to let him go! Let him go! You okay? " If I had been beside my brother, I would of smacked him on the head.

" How would you like to be froze to death? " I grumbled out loud. I gave a nasty look to the agent who had let go of the hose we were fighting over.

" They didn't hurt you, right? " Again with the stupid questions. Bumblebee swiftly pulled down his battle mask and aimed his gun to the surrounding S7 agents and military.

I crept closer to Sunstreaker's head where I could see his eyes growing brighter by the second. That wasn't good.

" You have to listen to me. You can't attack anyone or else they won't trust you. I know you're angry but please don't do anything rash. " I didn't know if he could hear me but I hope for everyone's sake and their safety that he did.

" Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming. " Bumblebee was now sitting upright and getting up. He looked on edge with his gun aimed at the agents.

" No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you. Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. " My brother shooed anyone who was too close. " Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you. "

" I will. " An angry snarl came from right behind me. Oh _shit_. I turned around to look up at a pissed off Sunstreaker. He went to grab an agent to do god knows what to him when I decided to intervene. Instead of telling everyone to run I pushed the agent out of the way of Sunstreaker's reach.

A strong hand grabbed my middle with a painful grasp that knocked the air right out of me. The little bot on my shoulder whirled angrily at almost falling off my shoulder. As I tried to catch my breath, I came face to face with an angry golden Autobot.

" Where are the others?! " He growled at me. " Where are the Autobots?! " He shook me fiercely, making my head spin.

" _Stop, wait a minute. Slow down a little._ " The sound of a swinging blade echoed around the room. Bumblebee came face to face with the end of Sunstreaker's favorite weapon.

" Enough! We need to get to the Autobots. I detect a faint Decepticon signature nearby. " The 'bot holding me had stopped shaking me and looked to have calmed down a little. I looked up at him to see him glaring daggers at all the humans, myself included. Silence ran around the room.

" Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark. " Sam said nervously. It was obvious in his expression that he thought that Sunstreaker was unhinged.

" Tell me what to do one more time. " Sunstreaker took a threatening step towards my brother.

" Don't you dare hurt him! And put me down! " I slapped my hands on the fingers holding me hostage. Sunstreaker slowly turned his gaze towards me, his anger rising in his eyes. His eyes narrowed down on me. I felt relief when he finally softened his hold on me.

" Fine. " The rush of falling dawned on me for a moment before my feet made contact with the ground. The impact had me falling back on my butt and the little bot holding on for dear life.

" Um, ow. " I glared up at Sunstreaker as my brother rushed to my side. After assuring him I was fine since it wasn't that big of a drop, we managed to get the two Autobots to follow us to the All Spark. A few agents almost got squished from Sunstreaker's disregard of smaller beings.

When we reached the hangar holding the Cube, Bumblebee stood near the ancient artifact while Sunstreaker stayed behind to watch his surroundings. The pressure I had felt earlier seemed like nothing compared to the feeling I was getting now. It didn't hurt but it wasn't enjoyable either.

" Ah, okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something. " Epps talking made me focus back to reality.

'Bee was hesitating before touching the a corner of the Cube. A blue electricity, the same as the one used to create the bot on my shoulder, zapped around the area where 'Bee was touching the Cube. That same blue travelled all around it, making it look like magic. One by one, a small section of the All Spark would close in on itself, looking like how the Cybertronians transformed.

I snuck a glance behind me at Sunstreaker to gauge his reaction. He was making it look like he was checking his surroundings, always on his guard, but I could see him sneaking glances at the All Spark.

" Oh my God. " It stopped transforming until the All Spark was a miniature version of itself, fitting in Bumblebee's palm.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it._ " His radio blared.

" He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city. " Lennox said. I grew anxious, knowing something bad was nearing.

" Good! Right. " Keller agreed.

" But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force. " I looked over at Sam and Mikaela. Sam was looking back and forth at whoever was speaking, not looking much better than I was, and Mikaela kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

" This place must have some kind of radio link! "

" Yes! "

" Shortwave, CB! "

" Right! Yes! "

" Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move! " Lennox and his men grouped together.

" In the alien archive, sir! " Simmons looked excited.

" The alien archive- "

" There's an old army radio console. " I gave Simmons a weird look. Only he would get excited about an alien archive.

" Will it work? "

" I don't k- Anything's possible! Did you see that? Poof! " I snorted.

" All right, Sam, Autumn, pick a car and get in! " Lennox turned to keep talking to the others. Sunstreaker held his hand open to Bumblebee who handed him the All Spark.

" Let's go squishy! " Sunstreaker growled at me after transforming.

" You actually want me in you? " I didn't trust him not to squish me. I mean he called me squishy! Either way I didn't want to be cramped in the back of Bumblebee and technically speaking...Sunstreaker was _my_ car. I would never say it out loud in fear of being stepped on however.

" Someone needs to protect the Cube if I'm preoccupied fighting. " I looked at the speaker where his voice emitted from. I smiled a little at the thought that he didn't think of me as completely useless. I went to say something nice back when he continued speaking. " You'll make a decent shield. " The car filled with silence before I processed what he said.

" What?! " I glared at the dash. " Here I thought you were actually saying something nice for once! " I kicked the steering wheel as best as I could from the limited space in the front seat. " Ugh! " His deep voice gave a hearty laugh before realizing my foot had managed to get dirt on his steering wheel. He growled out before letting out the airbag in the steering wheel hitting me square in the face.

" Aghh! " The pounding in my head returned with a vengeance when my skull hit the head rest. I groaned while holding my head in my hands. At least he didn't give me a concussion. I hope. " I hate you. "

" The feeling is mutual. " Was the only reply I got before we sped off. The airbag deflated itself and reinstalled all on its own. The All Spark that had been resting on the passenger seat had went flying on my lap when Sunstreaker had sped off.

I looked at the glowing artifact with unease. So far I had only had bad experiences with dealing with the cube. It had seemed somewhat harmless at first although I knew it contained immense power. It was like a chemical, all it took what the smallest of changes for a reaction, be it negative or positive. At the moment, it was giving off a strange energy, like it was reaching out to something.

See this is what happens to my mind when I spend too much time with extraterrestrials. I make things up in my head that's supposed to make sense when in reality it's just a jumble of nonsense.

I eyed the cube warily, I could feel the power flowing through it, even though my clothing was preventing any skin contact. I hesitantly hovered my hands over it. A strange energy was surrounding it, brushing against my fingers. Against my better judgement, I slowly crept my hands closer until I could feel the AllSpark's energy tendrils licking my palm. A rather big bump on the road made my hands come in direct contact with the cube and a heavy overwhelming shock went through my entire body, especially my chest where my heart was beating heavily.

I gazed around groggily trying to take in my surroundings. My ears were ringing making my vision blurry and black around the edges. When I was finally able to block out the excessive noise, I was assaulted with an angry Sunstreaker.

"-what the frag are you doing? What did you do to the AllSpark?! " I looked down to what he meant. The AllSpark was glowing in and out of tune, like it was sparking itself. After a few seconds, it went back to normal and glow free.

" I didn't do anything, I swear! " I looked at my shaking hands. I prayed I didn't break the AllSpark. Knowing me, I did.

A growl broke through the car, as the engine revved angrily, making me jump.

" Do not lie to me! I know you did something. As inferior as your species is, your stupidity brings down the human race to an all new low. " I sank in my seat, embarrassed, guilty and angry at the same time.

" I might of touched it. But it was an accident! " I started out meekly but pleaded when the car shook again.

" The AllSpark is _not_ a toy! Stop behaving like a sparkling and try not to be so useless. " I frowned at the dashboard. I fought the urge to kick it again but thought against it. I assumed a sparkling was some kind of baby and didn't feel like being compared to one again. " Pathetic. " I almost didn't hear him mumble.

It was a good thing my attention was distracted because I was gonna give him a piece of my mind. There in the distance making their way towards us at high speeds were the Autobots. I waved at them from the window.

Optimus braked hard to swerve himself in the same direction we were heading, with the others following behind him. It looked like the gang was back together.

We were already half way there when we met up with the remaining Autobots when things started to go downhill from there. I looked up in the rear view mirror when I heard sirens blaring. I had hope for a moment that the cop cars were gonna clear a straight line for us in the traffic but upon closer inspection, my stomach dropped when I recognized Barricade and Soundstrike, along with another speeding vehicle.

" _No, no, no, no, no._ " I heard Sam's voice through the com's line in the radio. " _It's the same cops! Block them, block them, block them_. " Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus formed a barrier behind us with the latter slowing down.

Bonecrusher, thanks to Sunstreaker's input, transformed from a Buffalo mine-clearing military vehicle and raced along the highways on wheels. He was gaining speed and fast, slashing through a bus like it was nothing. I sat in my seat, overwhelmed with emotions.

The 'Con approached a now transformed Optimus and tackled him head on. They fumbled a little before they both went over the ramp.

" Optimus! Is he gonna be okay? "

" _Pit, yes. Optimus will be done with Bonecrusher within an astrosecond._ " Jazz's voice came from the speakers. Anxiety still coursed through my veins.

As they neared Mission city, the more people they encountered and the more I became worried. And stressed, _really_ stressed.

How were people supposed to defend themselves? There were only six Autobots and thousands of civilians. I doubted that the Decepticons were going to spare any humans. In fact, they seemed too happy to end them, if Bonecrusher's gleeful expression was anything to go by when he sliced that bus.

I could only hope we could get the AllSpark away from prying Decepticons fast enough to not only win this battle, but to save planet Earth.

It seemed like we finally reached the outer portion of the city if the looming buildings were any indication. In front of a stationed Sunstreaker was a big tank and a few black cars with solders around them.

Will was exiting Ronda's Pawn Loan Center. Whatever that was. He came out with huge looking walkie-talkies. Before I knew it, we were off again, driving further into the city.

We drove further into the streets, to the heart of the city. The Autobots and military vehicles blocked the traffic, creating a barrier.

" Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke! " The soldiers were yelling left and right, as we got out. Green smoke started to surround us. I left the All Spark with Sunstreaker. I didn't like being around it more than I had to be.

" Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. " The Raptor F22 came back around, soaring rather close to the ground. " Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction. "

" It's Starscream! " Ironhide yelled as soon as he finished transforming. That didn't sound good. A Decepticon that was airborne.

" Please tell me you copy. " Epps said in the big walkie-talkie lookalike.

As soon as Ironhide had transformed into his bipedal form, pedestrians and civilians alike started screaming and running in different directions.

" Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee! " Sunstreaker, Ratchet and Jazz backed up as Bumblebee transformed to go help Ironhide. They were lifting up a Furby truck, I had no idea they still made those, to take cover behind and try and protect us humans.

" No, no, no! Move! " Lennox yelled out frantically.

" Back up! Back up! " Ironhide tried to get everyone out of harm's way. When Starscream would come back around, hell would be upon us. " Incoming! Unnnh! " Speak of the devil.

The missile was shot perfectly right in front of the Furby truck, causing a huge explosion and making the 'bots go flying. The wave of the blast made me go hurtling through air until my body slammed on the ground head first. That's how it felt anyways. I couldn't see or feel anything even though my hearing was fine.

Where was Sam? I had to get to my brother. Make sure he's okay. Little by little my vision came back to me with my sense of touch. Then the pain settled in. My sides felt like they were on fire, probably cracked a few ribs. It wouldn't surprise me if they were broken since I had a hard time breathing. I couldn't move my left wrist very well, putting pressure on it wasn't even an option.

My head was the worst. I brought a shaky hand to my head where it hurt the most. It felt wet and not just with sweat. I brought my hand in front of me and was rather surprised when there no blood. Oh no, rather it was a strange metallic smelling blue substance. I wiped my hand on my jeans and got up on shaky legs. The thundering that was happening in my head only seemed to worsen as I stood up. It felt like an elephant sat on my brain.

Soldiers were yelling at each other, making sure no one was hurt. Well too late. I looked across the street where I last saw my brother. Smoke covered half my vision before Sam and Mikaela came in my view.

I ran over to them, ignoring how much it hurt to move, and slammed into my brother in a fierce hug.

" Umph! " I think I had slammed into him too hard. " Are you-I'm glad you're alright. " Sam hugged me back just as tightly. He let me go when he heard a pained whine. " Oh my God. Bumblebee? " Said 'bot was leaning on the upper half of his body.

I put my good hand over my mouth. " Oh my god. " I gasped. He was crawling on what was left of his legs. They must of gotten blown off from the explosion.

" No. Your legs! Your legs. " 'Bee kept whining in pain, breaking my heart in the process. " Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right? "

I glared at my brother. " Of course he's not alright! Look at him. He's basically paraplegic! "

" Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet! "

" Sam! He can't get up! Can't you see that? " I looked around to see if I could find where the other halves of his legs were.

" You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay. " Cue pained whine. " Come on! "

I grabbed the rest of Bumblebee's legs. " Stop! 'Bee if you keep going you're gonna damage yourself further! Or bleed out. "

Explosions went off in the street near the soldiers from an army tank. I was wondering why one of ours was firing at us when the tank drove over a few cars. Well that answers my question.

I looked around to ask help from one of the Autobots when I realized they were all gone, minus Sunstreaker. The rest must of scattered when the explosion went off. I just hoped the soldiers would be able to take on the tank by themselves for now.

" Bumblebee, take the cube! I'm needed out there! " Sunstreaker practically shoved the cube at 'Bee. He unsheathed his blades and his face darkened before splitting into a cocky smirk. " I've got some 'con aft to shred. " And then there was one. We were now missing Mikaela as well. Great.

" I'm not gonna leave you. " Sam tells 'Bee while sitting near him.

" Neither am I. " I placed his legs before him. " We're in this together. " I touched his cheek gently. Bumblebee howled in pain as he pushed the All Spark in my hands. What was I supposed to do with it? At least it wasn't zapping me.

I heard loud commotion and fighting down the street, although I couldn't see anything. I certainly heard Jazz screaming Megatron's name. With the Decepticon leader here and no Optimus, things were looking grim.

As if a god heard me, a beacon of hope can driving down the street of a form of a pickup truck. Bless Mikaela's heart.

" Sam, help me with this. Autumn, can you help 'Bee sit up? " I urged Bumblebee to twist his body so that this back was facing the pickup truck while Sam and Mikaela got the cables out.

With all of our combined strength and help from the yellow scout, we were able to wrap the cables around most of his body. " Wrap it around the head. " I just hoped it was enough until Ratchet got here.

* * *

 **What did you like? What didn't you like?**

 **I'm gonna start writing my chapters in twos so that I can put a sneak peak at the ends of each one. Hopefully I can get another chapter up...and by that I mean I have to write another two before another one can get posted. Sigh.**

 **Fingers crossed I can upload another before exams start. My last exam is the 16th of April so after that I'm all yours.**

 **Review if you have a comment, or if you wanna kill me for not updating this story in a year. I probably deserve it.**


End file.
